Toi qui fut mon amie
by Zeb410
Summary: L'histoire commence pendant la troisième saison, après la victoire des News Directions aux sélections. J'ai repris en partie l'épisode, en changeant des choses. C'est ma première fan-fiction, alors soyez indulgents.
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire commence après la victoire des ''News Directions'' aux sélections contre les ''Troubles Tones''.

Quinn se tient assise devant le bureau du proviseur Figgins lorsqu'elle voit Rachel entrer dans la minuscule salle d'attente. Rachel s'avance légèrement en triturant ses mains. Elle a ce petit tic lorsqu'elle se sent nerveuse. Elle regarde Quinn qui se lève et qui lisse des plis imaginaire sur sa robe blanche. Rachel se sent triste, elle sait que Quinn est ici pour parler a Figgins de la relation de Shelby avec Puck. Même si elle pense que cette relation est tout simplement dégoûtante et complètement improbable, elle n'est pas d'accord avec les intentions de la blonde. Imaginer sa mère biologique avec un de ses anciens petits amis la dégoûte tout simplement, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser a Beth, cette petite fille que Shelby a adopter, en pensant tout simplement pouvoir se racheter de ce qu'elle avait fait a Rachel. La brunette a été jalouse au début de savoir que la fille de Quinn et Puck allait recevoir tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de sa mère, puis finalement s'était fait a cette idée, se disant que tout le monde mérite d'être heureux. Elle avait eu la chance de grandir auprès de deux papas formidables, qui l'aimait, et la chérissait plus que tout. Elle souhaitait a Beth de connaître le même genre d'amour.

Rachel regarde plus intensément Quinn, prête a se lancer dans une longue tirade dont elle seule a le secret, mais Quinn parle la première.

« Je voulais te remercier. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande la brune

« Pour m'avoir empêcher de faire la plus grande bêtise de toute ma vie. J'aime Beth, et je ne veux pas ruiner sa vie »

Rachel lance a la blonde son plus beau sourire, surprise par les propos de Quinn. Elle a toujours su que l'ancienne cheerleader n'était pas aussi insensible qu'elle pouvait le laisser penser, c'est pourquoi malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elles ont traversées, elle avait toujours voulu être son amie.

« On est en quelque sorte amie pas vrai ? » demande Rachel dans un sourire gêné.

« En quelque sorte oui » « Qu'est ce que tu penses de Yale ? » demande Quinn tout en reprenant place sur sa chaise.

« Yale est une bonne université, mais tu sais je suis complètement dans l'idée d'aller a NYADA, même si ce qui viens de se passer va rester dans mon dossier et peut donc potentiellement ruiner mes chances d'admissions. Ce qui pourrait être un des plus grands drames de ma vie, étant donner... »

« Rachel, je voulais dire pour moi. Que penses tu de Yale pour moi ? »

« Oh, désolée. Bien sur. Je pense que Yale aurai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir Quinn Fabray. Et que nous ne serions pas très loin l'une de l'autre. Au vu de notre amitié naissante »

Quinn rougit au compliment de Rachel, et baisse légèrement la tête, pour que la brune ne remarque pas son trouble. En fait Quinn y avait pensé, qu'aller a Yale pourrait lui permettre de rester pas trop loin de Rachel Berry.

Rachel prend la main de la blonde, pose sa respiration « Tu vaut bien mieux que ce que tu penses Quinn. Je l'ai toujours su.»

La porte du principal Figgins s'ouvre. Quinn fait un clin d'œil a Rachel, et lui dit un timide bonne chance.

Une semaine s'est passée depuis cette victoire. Quinn et Rachel ont des rapports presque amicaux, se dise bonjour dans les couloirs quand elle se croise, glissant même un sourire de temps en temps. La brune a apprécié la façon dont Quinn s'est arrangée pour que Santana, Brittany, et Mercedes acceptent de revenir dans le Glee Club. Tout ce que Quinn voulait était de profiter de sa dernière année de lycée avec ses amis. Ceux qui avaient été là quand elle en avait eu besoin, lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, lorsque ses parents l'avait rejetée, lorsqu'elle avait du confier Beth. Elle savait que ces amis du Glee Club étaient de vrais amis, plus, une famille. Et comme dans toutes les familles, bien sur il y avait des tensions, des différences, des personnalités plus fortes que d'autres, mais l'ensemble donnait une belle harmonie, et un sentiment de sécurité. Ils étaient là les uns pour les autres quoi qu'il arrive.

Et puis sa nouvelle amitié avec Rachel. Quinn ne savait pas comment elle en était venue a considérer Rachel comme une amie, elle avait passer deux ans a la repousser a chaque tentative de la brune, a l'humilier, a vouloir briser sa vie. Et aujourd'hui elle ne voyait qu'une jeune fille brune, extrêmement talentueuse, légèrement narcissique mais avec une telle confiance en elle, et surtout une personne tolérante et tellement généreuse.

Alors que tout le monde attends dans la salle que M. Shuester annonce la liste des chansons pour les régionales, lorsque Finn demande où est Rachel.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est au cours d'histoire » déclare Quinn.

« Personne ne l'a vue depuis ? » demande Will avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Kurt interroge Blaine du regard, qui lui répond avec un haussement d'épaules. Mercedes regarde les autres élèves pour voir si quelqu'un a une idée d'où peut se trouver Rachel, mais personne ne répond.

« Il me semblait bien que l'atmosphère de cette salle était trop saine, j'aurais du me douter que l'agent polluant numéro 1 manquait a l'appel » Finn regarde Santana avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« C'est pas le moment de lui casser du sucre sur le dos, Rachel ne manquerait jamais Glee Club, il a du se passer quelque chose d'important »

Quinn pose la main sur l'épaule de Finn pour tenter de le rassurer. « Je suis sure que si quelque chose de grave était arrivé, elle t'en aurai parlé Finn. »

En disant ça, Quinn tente surtout de se rassurer elle même. Elle sait pertinemment que la brune ne raterait aucune session du Glee Club, a moins d'être clouée au lit avec une fièvre de cheval. Elle essaye de se souvenir de l'heure d'histoire, se rappeler si Rachel avait un comportement normal, mais rien d'étrange, ou d'anormal ne lui vient a l'esprit. Elle prend alors son téléphone pour envoyer un message a Rachel, puis se rend compte qu'elle n'a même pas son numéro. Stupide Quinn Fabray se dit-elle.

« Il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui a son numéro non ? Alors vous attendez quoi pour l'appeler ? » Quinn est étonnée du reproche dans sa voix quand elle prononce ses paroles.

« Tout doux la lionne » lui réponds Kurt, « je viens de lui envoyer un texto. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes amies depuis genre une semaine que tu peux te permettre de nous dénigrer. Nous qui sommes ses amis depuis le début. »

« Je suis désolée Kurt » je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous parler comme ça.

Santana lance un regard a son ancienne coéquipière cheerleader. Depuis quand Quinn Fabray s'intéresse autant a ce que peux faire Berry, déjà leur pseudo amitié est assez rude a avaler, mais là c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

Le téléphone de Quinn vibre au même instant. ''_Retrouve moi au Breadstixx a 19h. Rachel. ''_

Quinn lis le message 3 fois avant d'être sure que c'est bien Rachel, et où a t-elle eu son numéro, pourquoi elle lui donne rendez vous au restaurant. Elle tape instantanément une réponse.

''_Où es tu ? Tout le monde est inquiet. Finn est sur le point d'exploser ! ''_

_''Je vais texter Finn. Mais ne parle a personne de notre rendez-vous de ce soir. S'il te plaît.''_

« Écoutez les gars, je sais que vous êtes inquiets pour Rachel, mais on doit se mettre au travail maintenant. » déclare Will en tapant dans ses mains, pour essayer de motiver tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors déjà, merci a tous pour vos gentils messages et pour suivre cette histoire, c'est très motivant pour écrire la suite. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est la première chose que j'écris, mais j'espère m'améliorer au fur et a mesure...  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^<p>

CHAPITRE 2

Quinn se prépare a rejoindre Rachel lorsque Santana arrive dans sa chambre.

« Hey Fabray. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Santana, je suis pressée. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Tu es pressée ? Et tu va où ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires où je vais S. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de vérifier les amygdales de ta petite copine ? »

« Au moins je sais où est la mienne. Tu as retrouvé la reine du drame ? »

Quinn lance un regard dur a Santana. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avait du mal a trouver ses mots.

« Qu'est ce que... tu... veux dire ? Si quelqu'un doit retrouver Rachel c'est a Finn de le faire et pas a moi. »

« Je dis juste que tu avais l'air bouleversée tout a l'heure quand elle a disparue, et maintenant, je te retrouve a te pomponner comme si tu avais un rencart, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Quinn se regarde dans le miroir. Santana a raison. Elle porte une robe bleue, avec un bandeau blanc dans les cheveux, un maquillage discret qui met en valeur ses yeux noisettes. Quinn s'était inconsciemment préparée comme si elle avait un rendez-vous galant. Elle rougit a l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Eh bien, disons que j'ai un rencart. Donc tu connais la sortie, je ne te retiens pas. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je doit y aller maintenant. »

« Fait attention a ce que tu fais Quinn. C'est l'amie qui te parle »

Dans la voiture Quinn était intriguée. Pourquoi Rachel lui donne un rendez-vous, pourquoi elle lui a demandé de ne pas en parler, et surtout où était-elle passée ces dernières heures. Au fur et a mesure qu'elle conduit, elle voit défiler toute la semaine qui vient de s'écouler depuis sa conversation avec la diva devant le bureau de Figgins. Elle avait été touchée lorsque Rachel lui avait dit qu'elle valait beaucoup mieux. C'était probablement une des seules personnes qui croyait en elle, qui arrivait a voir derrière le masque qu'elle s'obligeait a porter. Et puis Santana, que voulait dire la mise en garde de la cheerleader. A quoi devait-elle faire attention. Après tout, elle allait juste retrouver une amie pour dîner.

Rachel était déjà assise a une table quand elle vit la blonde entrer dans le restaurant. Elle se leva pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue quand elle arriva a sa hauteur.

« Merci d'être venue Quinn »

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laisser le choix. Ton message ressemblait plus a un ordre qu'a une demande »

Rachel sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, un peu confuse pour la façon dont elle avait forcer Quinn a venir se soir.

« Je sais... je suis désolée pour ça. Je crois que j'ai toujours un peu de mal a communiquer naturellement avec toi. »

« C'est pas grave Rachel. Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? »

« Je l'ai pris dans le répertoire de Finn » avoua Rachel honteusement. « Ce n'es pas... Enfin, je veux dire... je ne fais pas ça habituellement... je ne vérifie pas ses messages, ni rien, je voulais juste avoir ton numéro »

« Et tu n'as pas penser que me demander était une option plus envisageable ? » lui répondit Quinn dans un sourire. « Quoi qu'il en soit. Pourquoi on est ici, et où était tu cet après midi ? »

« J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. »

Rachel baissa les yeux, commença a jouer nerveusement avec la nappe devant elle. Un silence s'est installé entre les deux jeunes filles. Rachel était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Quinn se dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, voir la jeune fille brune aussi désemparée la remplissait de tristesse.

« Rachel... » la blonde saisi la main de la diva dans ses deux mains, essayant de la rassurer. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Parle moi s'il te plaît, je préfère de loin quand tu parle trop plutôt que ce silence.»

Le contact des mains de Quinn sur la sienne remplit Rachel d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle failli les retirer par réflexe, mais la peau de Quinn sur la sienne était agréable et réconfortante. Elle releva lentement la tête, et put enfin regarder son amie dans les yeux.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide Quinn »

« Ce ne pas comme si c'était la première fois » rétorqua la blonde.

En entendant ces mots Rachel retira sa main avec violence « Merci de ton soutien ! »

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est sûrement mes anciennes habitudes qui sont tenaces. »

Rachel vit que les excuses de Quinn étaient sincères, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir dit ça. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fait pas mal de chose stupides par le passé, comme dire a Finn que le bébé que Quinn attendait n'était pas de lui, ou tricher aux élections du président du lycée pour que Kurt gagne, ou encore faire confiance a Jessie St James alors que tout le monde l'avait prévenue qu'il n'était pas sérieux avec elle.

Elle sourit légèrement « non tu as raison, j'ai un bon ratio de stupidité derrière moi »

« Même... je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du dire ça. » Quinn se sentait idiote, déjà que Rachel avait l'air dévastée, mais en plus elle en rajoutait. « Je suis sure que cela ne doit pas être si grave que ça, raconte moi. »

« Je suis allée voir ma... Shelby. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair avec elle au sujet de Puck. Mais ça a dégénéré. On s'est disputées, et je suis partie en lui disant que je la détestait et que je ne voulais plus jamais la revoir. »

Rachel commençait a pleurer. Quinn se leva de son siège pour venir s'asseoir a côté de la brunette. Elle mit son bras autour de Rachel, et avec sa main guida sa tête contre son épaule. La brune sanglotait contre Quinn, mais la sensation de chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt était revenue aussitôt. Elle se sentait bien contre l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie.

« ça va aller Rachel... tu étais énervée, et elle comprendra... j'en suis sûre » Quinn berçait lentement Rachel, sa main toujours sur le visage de la brune, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient avec son pouce. Rachel ferma les yeux, tellement la sensation de chaleur l'envahissait, jamais de toute sa vie elle aurai penser qu'un jour Quinn Fabray essuierai ses larmes. « Merci Quinn... » « C'est rien, tu as toujours été là pour moi, même quand je ne voulais pas de ton aide, c'est a mon tour de prendre soin de toi maintenant. » Quinn déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Rachel, leurs regards se croisèrent et elles restèrent toutes les deux a se regarder pendant de longues secondes, avant que la serveuse ne leur apporte les menus.

Quinn se redressa instantanément, et repris sa place. Dieu merci cette serveuse était arrivée au bon moment, elle avait été sur le point d'embrasser Rachel, et dans un lieu public en plus. D'accord, Rachel était plutôt une jolie fille dans son genre, si on faisait abstraction de sa garde robe, mais c'était Rachel Berry ! Et c'était une fille. La sexualité fluide ne posait pas de problème a Quinn, mais elle avait toujours été attirée par les garçons, jamais par les filles, alors par Rachel...

Rachel se sentit frustrée par la réaction de son amie. Une minute auparavant, elle la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter, et dès que quelqu'un pouvait les voir, elle s'éloignait. C'est comme si Quinn avait honte de montrer son amitié pour la jeune chanteuse.

« Rachel ? »

« Oui... »

« Pourquoi tu n'est pas allée voir Finn ? Pourquoi c'est a moi que tu as demandé de venir »

« Sérieusement ? Finn ? Je n'aurais pas pu lui expliquer dans un premier temps pourquoi je suis allée voir Shelby, puis vu ton histoire avec elle, je pensais que tu pourrais mieux me comprendre, en fait tu es la seule personne a qui j'ai pensé. Et je suppose que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi... Est ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Absolument pas... tu as bien fait »

Quinn pris sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et regardait Rachel comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Après dîner, elle raccompagna la brune a sa voiture, et la pris dans ses bras. « Tout ira bien, je t'assure. » Quinn se retira alors un peu, passa la main sur la joue droite de Rachel pour dégager les cheveux de son visage, et Rachel ferma a nouveau les yeux en sentant la main de Quinn sur sa joue, elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir la caresse, pris instinctivement la main de Quinn dans la sienne, puis déposa un baiser dans la paume de sa main.

« Merci Quinn... » dit elle avant de se retourner pour ouvrir sa voiture.

« Rachel... attends... »

« Quoi ? »

« Heu... tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ? Que je valais mieux que je ne le pensait... »

« Oui... et ne laisse personne ne te dire le contraire. Tu es inestimable Quinn Fabray »

Rachel monta en voiture en lançant lui lançant un clin d'œil. Quinn est restée sur le parking pendant quelques minutes sans pouvoir bouger, un sourire presque idiot sur ses lèvres. Santana avait raison, elle devrait faire attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci a tous pour votre soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez les deux premiers chapitres. Je vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancée et de ne pas vous décevoir. Je suis en quelque sorte une romantique, alors il faudra sûrement un peu de temps avant que tout se mette en place ^^

* * *

><p>Depuis leur dîner trois semaines auparavant, Quinn et Rachel passait la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Pour le déjeuner, après les classes, et même une bonne partie du week-end, ce qui n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Finn se sentait délaissé par Rachel, Santana gardait un œil sur l'évolution de leur amitié, et le reste du Glee Club était plutôt surpris que leur amitié grandisse si vite. Mais les deux jeunes filles vivait dans leur bulle, presque ignorantes de ce qui se passait autour d'elles. Quinn apprenait a aimer les comédies musicales, et Rachel se laissait prendre dans l'action de certains films d'horreur. C'est comme si leur amitié avait toujours existé.<p>

Rachel est assise devant le piano dans la salle du Glee Club quand Finn entre. Il la regarde pendant un long moment avant de se décider a entrer. Il a prévu une soirée romantique pour sa petite amie, pour célébrer leur anniversaire, il est certain que Rachel va être éblouie, et rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux que de savoir sa petite amie heureuse.

« Hey Rachel... »

« Salut Finn. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé, j'étais plongée dans le devoir que M. Shuester nous a donné »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais faire une petite pause pour ce soir ? »

Finn regarde intensément Rachel, il a toujours été amoureux d'elle, même quand il a retenté sa chance avec Quinn quelques temps auparavant. Il savait que Rachel était la seule qui lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien. Elle et M. Shuester. Quinn l'avait utilisé, manipulé et trahi. Rachel ne ferait jamais une chose comme ça, il le savait, car Rachel est l'honnêteté personnifiée. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la première fois où ils avaient chanté ensemble.

« Comment ça faire une pause ? » demanda Rachel

« Ne me fait pas croire que tu as oublié, c'est impossible »

« De quoi j'étais censée me rappeler Finn ? »

Finn se sentit maladroit, et terriblement triste. Comment Rachel avait pu oublié que c'était leur anniversaire, elle qui est tellement romantique.

« C'est notre anniversaire Rachel... j'ai en quelque sorte prévu quelque chose de spécial pour nous »

« Oh mon dieu Finn... » Rachel se sentait honteuse d'avoir oublié leur anniversaire. Depuis quelques temps en fait, ces pensées n'étaient plus dirigées vers son petit ami. « je suis désolée, j'ai oublié...avec mon inscription pour NYADA, et les cours, et les régionales qui approchent, j'ai l'esprit occupé. »

« Et Quinn ! »

« Comment ça Quinn ? » demanda la brune surprise des paroles de son petit ami

« Tu passes plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi depuis quelques semaines »

Finn avait un regard abattu, il ne comprenait pas la soudaine amitié entre sa petite amie et son ex petite amie. A vrai dire, il trouvait cela plutôt louche même.

« Tu me reproches d'avoir des amies ? Tu passes plus de temps avec ton équipe de football qu'avec moi, et pourtant je ne me plaint pas ! »

« C'est différent »

« En quoi c'est différent ? Explique moi »

« Je ne fais pas confiance a Quinn. Elle a toujours manipulé tout le monde, et se rapprocher de toi est sûrement une de ses nouvelles magouilles. »

« Merci Finn... tu es très classe... donc autrement dit, personne ne peut m'apprécier pour ce que je suis vraiment. Je vaux tellement peu a tes yeux que tu considère que je ne suis pas en mesure d'être appréciée voir aimée. »

Rachel était hors d'elle, les larmes lui montait aux yeux, elle sentait la colère s'emparer de tout son corps. Elle savait que son petit ami n'était pas vraiment le roi de la diplomatie, mais ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait brisé le cœur. Bien sur elle y avait pensé, au début... puis l'attitude de Quinn a son égard avait effacé tous ses soupçons. Elle savait que Quinn avait changé, ou du moins, que leur amitié était réelle.

« Non... Rachel... attends... tu sais que je t'aime pour ce que tu es »

« Et tu n'es pas le seul Finn... fait toi a cette idée ! » Rachel ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte « et au passage, j'apprécie ta démarche pour ce soir, mais tu comprendras qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de célébrer quoi que ce soit... je te vois demain »

« Non Rachel, tu ne peux pas faire ça... je suis désolé »

« Tu es toujours désolé Finn... et tu n'es pas en mesure de me dire ce que je peux faire ou ne pas faire. Je suis ta petite amie, mais pas ta propriété. Comment feras tu le jour ou je serais une étoile a Broadway, et que je devrais avoir une représentation le jour de notre anniversaire ? Tu me feras une scène ? Comme aujourd'hui ? Tu me feras culpabiliser ? »

« Je suis désolé... s'il te plaît Rachel, donne moi une chance de te prouver que je peux être celui que tu attends. Je passe te prendre ce soir, et je te promets une soirée merveilleuse. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

Rachel sorti de la salle, attrapa son téléphone, tapa un message aussi rapidement que ses doigts lui permettait.

_''Peut on remettre la soirée DVD de ce soir ?''_

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle reçu une réponse.

''_Bien sur... Quelque chose ne va pas ? Bises Q''_

_''Finn est fâché, j'ai oublié notre anniversaire.''_

_''Oh... Je comprends. On peut faire ça demain si tu veux''_

_''J'adorerais ça... Tu me manques... ''_

_'' Tu me manques aussi... ''_

Quinn était tout sourire de lire les messages de Rachel, depuis qu'elle avait failli l'embrasser au Breadstixx, Quinn avait compris que la brune représentait plus pour elle qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais il y avait un obstacle majeur, plusieurs en fait. Elle ne savait pas ce que Rachel attendait de leur ''amitié'' et il y avait Finn. Elle savait que Rachel était amoureuse du garçon, et qu'elle était trop honnête pour envisager autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre tant qu'elle serait avec lui. Et puis, est-ce que Rachel avait un jour envisagé avoir une relation amoureuse avec une fille. Le fait qu'elle ai été élevée par deux papas ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'elle pouvait l'envisager pour elle même. Mais Quinn était heureuse de partager ce qu'elle avait avec Rachel, et cela lui suffisait pour le moment. Elle était concentrée sur la leçon que M. Shuester leur avait donné la veille, le thème étant la rédemption. Et ce sujet l'inspirait, elle avait trouvé la chanson parfaite a chanter.

Rachel se sentait tellement honteuse d'avoir oublié leur anniversaire, qu'elle accepta de sortir avec Finn le soir même, malgré que les paroles du jeune homme l'ai profondément blessée. Elle constata que son petit ami avait prévu une soirée très romantique. Il était venu la chercher avec un bouquet de fleur, l'a emmenée au restaurant, ou un orchestre ne jouait que pour eux, et a même chanté une chanson d'amour pour elle. Elle se sentait encore plus coupable d'avoir oublié, mais malgré tout, n'arrivait pas a être complètement avec lui. Elle pensait a la sélection de chansons pour les régionales, elle pensait a ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shelby depuis leur dispute, et elle pensait a Quinn. Lorsque Finn s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes, elle ne pu résister a l'envie d'écrire a la blonde.

_''Quel film avais tu prévu pour ce soir ?''_

Elle attendit pendant plusieurs minutes, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Finn revint des toilettes en ayant pris soin de régler l'addition. Il raccompagna sa petite amie chez elle avec le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé. Elle était différente, avant ce genre d'attention aurai provoqué chez Rachel en sentiment d'exaltation, mais ce soir elle semblait absorbée par autre chose.

Le lendemain, M. Shuester était enthousiaste, il savait que ses élèves avait prévu des chansons extraordinaires pour la leçon qu'il avait demandé. Il fut surpris de voir que Quinn était la première a vouloir chanter, comme l'ensemble de ses camarades. Quinn avait plutôt tendance a rester en retrait par rapport a ses camarades, a part le jour où elle avait chanté devant tout le monde ''This is a man's man's world'' lorsqu'elle était enceinte. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé d'occasion particulière d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en chanson. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait LA RAISON, et elle avait LA CHANSON.

Elle pris place devant le micro devant elle, la musique commença a jouer, et elle senti l'émotion qui commençait a l'envahir. Elle commença a chanter faiblement.

_I'm not a pefect person. There's a many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning. _

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know. _

Quinn planta son regard dans les yeux de Rachel, elle voulait que la brune comprenne que cette chanson était pour elle, qu'elle pensait chaque mot qu'elle chantait, elle voulait lui dire tout ça, et c'était la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé.

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Rachel observait chaque réaction de son amie pendant qu'elle chantait. Elle savait que Quinn avait changé, et cette chanson ne faisait que confirmer l'opinion qu'elle avait d'elle.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Quinn sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux pendant qu'elle chantait ses paroles. Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir blessé Rachel dans le passé, et le souvenir de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu commettre la hantait tous les jours. Elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner, et surtout, comment Rachel avait pu lui pardonner.

_I found a reason for me_

_to change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Rachel voyait les larmes que Quinn tentait de retenir. Elle prenait toute la dimension des paroles que la blonde chantait. Elle se sentait tellement fière de ce que son amie était en train d'accomplir, faire un méa culpa en public, et avouer ses erreurs.

_I'm not a perfect person._

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Quinn ravale ses larmes pour tenter de terminer sa chanson. Elle regarde toujours profondément Rachel, essayant de deviner si la brune comprends tout ce qu'elle veux dire.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you. _

Tout le monde applaudi a la performance de Quinn, les larmes contenues.

« Magnifique performance Quinn, je pense que tu as parfaitement compris la leçon » lance M. Shuester.

Brittany se penche vers Santana et lui glisse a l'oreille « Je pensais que la rédemption, c'était quand on sors de prison »

Rachel se lève de son siège, les yeux toujours rivés sur Quinn. Elle s'approche d'elle et l'enlace, avant de lui glisser a l'oreille « Tu n'es pas une personne parfaite... mais tu es parfaite pour moi... »

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos commentaires, c'est très agréable et instructif. Promis, bientôt un peu plus d'action ^^<p>

La chanson de ce chapitre est : The Reason du groupe Hoobastank


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel et Quinn étaient en train de préparer du pop corn dans la cuisine, alors que Kurt et Mercedes se tenaient dans le salon de la brunette.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu a mon texto hier ? » demanda Rachel d'une voix douce et légèrement inquiète.

Quinn évita le regard de son amie, pris un saladier dans le placard au dessus d'elle. Elle savait exactement où se trouvait chaque chose dans cette cuisine, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la famille Berry les trois dernières semaines. Elle s'y sentait a l'aise, même plus que dans sa propre maison. Elle contourna Rachel pour attraper le sachet de pop corn juste derrière elle, la frôlant au passage. Le contact de la peau de Rachel sur la sienne donna a Quinn un pincement au cœur. Elle se recula maladroitement. Rachel posa sa main sur le bras de la blonde.

« Quinn... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu aurais pu me dire que Kurt et Mercedes allait venir ce soir » répondit Quinn en prenant soin de toujours éviter le regard de Rachel.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, Kurt m'a appelée tout a l'heure pour me demander si on pouvait faire une soirée pyjama pour remonter le moral de Mercedes. Ça te contrarie a ce point ? »

« Non, bien sur que non... Je pensais juste passer la soirée avec toi. Comme hier on a du annuler » Quinn se rendit compte que son ton était devenu plus sec, il y avait du reproche dans sa voix.

« On aura pleins d'autres soirées Quinn... juste toi et moi » Rachel pressa un peu plus sa main sur le bras de la blonde, comme pour la rassurer. « Mais ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu a mon sms hier soir. »

Quinn dégagea son bras de la main de Rachel et lui répondit sèchement

« Tu étais avec ton petit ami pour votre anniversaire, passant la plus romantique des soirées que tu n'as jamais eue. Pourquoi tu aurais voulu que je te réponde ? »

Quinn avait tellement élevé la voix en disant ça que Kurt et Mercedes se regardèrent, pensant assister a une dispute entre les deux amies.

Rachel accueilli les mots de Quinn avec une profonde tristesse. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela la touchait autant, mais la façon dont Quinn lui avait dit ça lui avait fait tellement mal.

Quinn vit qu'elle avait blessé Rachel, elle s'en voulu tout de suite. Elle attrapa le bras de la brunette, et l'attira vers elle, elle l'enlaça et caressa la longue chevelure brune. « Je suis désolée Rachel, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris de te parler comme ça. Je n'ai pas répondu hier, parce que je voulais que tu profites de ta soirée avec Finn. » Quinn embrassa le dessus de la tête de Rachel, en la serrant toujours contre elle, en espérant que la brune lui pardonne.

Elle avait menti, ce n'était pas pour que Rachel profite de sa soirée qu'elle n'avait pas répondu, mais parce qu'elle était jalouse. Jalouse parce qu'au dernier moment, leur soirée avait été annulée, jalouse que son amie soit avec Finn le soir même, jalouse que le garçon déploie autant d'énergie pour la conquérir chaque jour un peu plus.

Lorsque les filles retournèrent au salon rejoindre Kurt et Mercedes, elles avaient déjà oublier le petit incident de la cuisine, et avait chacune leur plus beaux sourires. Elle se laissèrent tomber presque en même temps sur le canapé, ce qui les fit rire. Kurt les observait depuis un fauteuil, se demandant comment elles étaient devenues aussi complice en si peu de temps.

« Merci de nous avoir proposer de venir Rachel. » déclara Mercedes d'une voix triste.

Mercedes ne contrôlait plus ses sentiments. Depuis le retour de Sam, il avait tenté de la récupérer, et elle était partagé entre son amour pour son petit ami, et son ancien amour pour Sam qui refaisait surface petit a petit. Elles avait besoin de conseils, et Kurt avait décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de l'avis de l'experte en confusion des sentiments.

« Toujours là pour mes amis Mercedes, tu le sais bien » répondit Rachel dans un sourire rempli de tendresse.

Quinn la regarda du coin de l'œil. Mon dieu qu'elle était belle quand elle faisait ça, comment arrivait elle a réchauffer le cœur de quelqu'un avec juste un sourire. Consciente que Kurt la regardait, elle détourna aussitôt son regard pour se tourner vers Mercedes.

« Rachel a raison... On est toujours là pour les amies » déclara Quinn.

ON ? Comment ça ON... Kurt n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de dire Quinn, elle avait dit ON comme si Rachel et elle était un couple. Ces fameux couples fusionnels qui ne parle d'eux qu'avec le mot ON. ON aime ceci, ON n'aime pas cela. Peu importe que ce soit vrai pour les deux personnes, c'est toujours ON. Depuis quand Quinn Fabray était un ON avec Rachel Berry... Quelque chose se passait ici, et il se fit la promesse de découvrir ce que c'était. Déjà parce que sa curiosité avait été piquée au vif, mais aussi pour Finn, celui qu'il considère comme son frère. Il leva les sourcils, intrigué, et interrogea Mercedes du regard. Elle avait compris tout de suite de quoi Kurt lui parlait par télépathie.

« J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je parle de Sam, Quinn... j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais voulu retenter ta chance » demanda Mercedes avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Quinn étouffa un petit rire avant de répondre « Sam est tout a toi... je ne sais pas a quoi je pensais en faisant ça... mais je te promets que je ne m'intéresse pas du tout a lui »

« Tant mieux... parce que ça ne m'aurait vraiment pas fait plaisir de devoir botter ton joli petit cul » déclara Mercedes accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main a la Maria comme elle l'appelle si bien.

« Alors mon cul te remercie de ne pas le faire » Quinn riait « mais il n'est pas si joli que ça en fait »

« Tu plaisantes ! Tu as le cul le plus ferme que je n'ai jamais vu. Tu as vraiment très beau fessier Quinn » répondit Rachel

Quinn rougit au compliment de la brune. Alors comme ça Rachel avait regardé son cul. Intéressant

« Depuis quand tu regardes le cul des filles Rach ? » demanda Kurt

« Je ne regarde pas spécialement, mais tu sais que j'ai une certaine passion pour tout ce qui est beau. J'aime la beauté sous toute ces formes, alors quand quelque chose est beau je l'admire. »

« Donc tu admires le cul de Quinn ? »

« Heu... non, enfin non pas du tout... mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Kurt...mais bien sur, j'ai remarqué que Quinn avait un très beau derrière. Ce qui n'est absolument pas étonnant, vu qu'elle est magnifique. » Rachel rougit, elle avait déjà dit a Quinn qu'elle l'a trouvait belle le soir du bal, mais le dire devant d'autres personnes c'était différent.

« Tu t'enfonces Rachel, avant tu n'admirais que son cul, et maintenant tu l'admire toute entière » lança Mercedes dans un éclat de rire.

Quinn était gênée que ses amis taquine Rachel, elle savait que la brune avait tendance a perdre ses moyens lorsque quelque chose la contrariait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose avant que Rachel ne perde complètement le contrôle de la situation.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez regarder ? On a Funny Girl ou Saw »

Trois voix répondirent a l'unisson Funny Girl. Quinn se leva pour mettre le dvd dans le lecteur, puis se réinstalla auprès de la brune. Lorsque le film commença a jouer, Rachel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn, et chercha sa main pour la poser dans la sienne. Ce petit rituel était venu progressivement, un jour Rachel avait eu peur pendant un film d'horreur que Quinn adorait, elle avait alors pris la main de la brunette dans la sienne, pour la rassurer. Depuis ce jour là, chaque fois qu'elles regardaient un film ensemble, leurs mains se joignait instinctivement, leurs doigts s'entrelaçait, et Quinn caressait le dos de la main de Rachel avec son pouce.

Kurt et Mercedes se regardèrent encore plus sidérés. Non seulement les deux jeunes filles avait développé une complicité très rapidement, mais apparemment une intimité aussi. Malgré que cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, le spectacle des deux amies était beau a voir. Kurt haussa les épaules et sourit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires, c'est très gentils, et je suis heureuse que cela vous plaise. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, ou pour les phrases un peu lourdes parfois. **

**Ce chapitre n'avance pas beaucoup pour Faberry, mais j'ai aimé l' écrire... :) **

* * *

><p>Kurt entraîne Rachel dans la salle de répétition du Glee Club.<p>

« Tu me dois une explication ! »

« A quel sujet ? »

« A propos de ce qui se passe entre ''Barbie'' et toi ! »

Rachel soulève un sourcil en entendant le surnom que Kurt attribue a Quinn

« On est amies, il n'y a rien d'autre a dire » rétorque Rachel légèrement sur la défensive.

« Le genre d'amies qui se tiennent la main et se câlinent sur le canapé en regardant un film ? »

« Oui ce genre d'amies. Où est le problème ? »

Kurt regarde Rachel avec amusement. Elle ne pense quand même pas ce qu'elle dit, qu'il n'y a rien derrière leur intimité si rapidement trouvée.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas a nous jouer un remake de ''Friends with Benefits'' avec Quinn rassure moi ! »

Rachel est choquée par les propos de Kurt. Comment peut il imaginer qu'elle et Quinn sont autre chose que des amies. Il a l'air d'oublier qu'elle est la petite amie de Finn, et qu'elle accorde une importance particulières sur avec qui et quand avoir des relations sexuelles.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher Kurt... on est amies c'est tout. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous en ce moment avec Quinn ! »

« Qui ça tous ? »

« Laisse tomber... C'est quoi le problème avec Quinn ? Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? »

Rachel n'est pas sûre d'avoir envie d'entendre ce que son ami veut lui dire, mais depuis quelques temps, tout le monde semble lui reprocher sa nouvelle amitié.

Kurt se racle la gorge, plus pour étouffer un rire discrètement que pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« Tu veux que je commence par où ? Parce que j'ai une liste non exhaustive de tout ce qui ne va pas avec Quinn. Ou plutôt tout ce qui joue en sa défaveur

''Numéro 1 : Slushies.''

''Numéro 2 : Votre jeu de passe passe, je te prend, je te jette, je te le prête avec Finn''

''Numéro 3 : humiliation permanente depuis 2 ans''

Tu veux que je continue ou c'est bon ? »

Rachel s'approche de Kurt en levant un doigt en signe de protestation, et peut être avec l'idée de lui faire un peu peur.

« STOP... ça suffit. J'en ai assez que tout le monde se permette de la juger. Si vous la connaissiez vraiment, vous vous rendriez compte qu'elle a changé. Si vous l'écoutiez de temps en temps, vous pourriez comprendre les raisons qui l'ont poussée a agir de la sorte. Mais il est plus facile pour vous de rejeter la faute sur Quinn, plutôt que d'admettre que vous ne faites aucun effort ! »

Kurt pris un ton concerné, appuya ses mains sur les épaules de la diva.

« Et si tu te voilais tout simplement la face Rachel ? Apparemment je ne suis pas le premier a t'en parler. Il y a sûrement une raison a ça non ? »

« Tu es mon ami Kurt. Pourquoi tu ne fait pas confiance a mon jugement ? »

Kurt lève les bras au ciel, devant la naïveté et l'innocence de son amie.

« Parce que ton jugement est dicté par tes émotions ! Que tu es complètement malléable pour qui sait te manipuler ! Et que Quinn Fabray est ceinture noire 3ème Dan de manipulation »

Rachel regarde Kurt dépitée. Comment peut il lui aussi penser qu'elle se faisait manipuler par Quinn. Kurt est sont ami, elle voudrait qu'il accepte qu'elle est capable de faire preuve de jugement et d'être parfaitement objective.

« Qui d'autre t'en a parler ? »

Rachel sent la colère monter en elle a une telle rapidité qu'elle fait quelques pas, pour essayer de se calmer. Elle sent une migraine s'emparer d'elle.

« Je t'écoutes » dit Kurt, attendant une réponse.

« Personne Kurt ! Personne »

Rachel hurle contre le jeune homme, elle est prête a exploser d'une minute a l'autre. Que Finn ait des raisons d'en vouloir a Quinn, elle peux le comprendre. Mais Kurt ? Pourquoi Kurt s'en prend a Quinn ?

« Et si tu continues a vouloir me détourner de Quinn, c'est notre amitié a toi et moi que tu met en jeu Kurt »

Rachel tourne les talons, la colère est dans tout son corps maintenant. Elle a besoin de faire quelque chose, elle a besoin de parler a Quinn. Au moment ou elle atteint la porte, Kurt lance dans un soupir.

« Je suis juste inquiet pour toi Rachel, justement parce que je suis ton ami. » il attends quelques instants pour être sur d'avoir l'attention de la brunette « je suis prêt a avoir une conversation civilisée avec toi, quand tu te sentiras prête. Et je te promets d'essayer de plus juger Quinn »

Sans se retourner, Rachel demande timidement « Tu promets ? »

« Que le jersey redevienne a la mode demain si je ne tiens pas ma promesse. »

Rachel sourit. Elle sors de la salle de répétition rassurée par la promesse de son ami. Elle attrape son téléphone, et envoie un message a Quinn.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Santana attrape le bras de Quinn dans le couloir pour l'entraîner dans les toilettes des filles, autrement appeler leur Quartier Général. La porte claque contre le mur et la Latina hurle :<p>

« Tout le monde dehors ! Tout de suite ! Sinon il ne vous restera pas une seule jambe valide pour dégager d'ici. C'est clair pour tout le monde ? »

Les quelques filles présentes s'exécutent sur le champs, craignant que Santana ne mette a exécution ses menaces. La chearleader vérifie chaque cabine avant de lâcher le bras de la blonde.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous avec Berry ? »

Quinn lève les yeux en l'air. Elle s'attendait a avoir cette conversation un jour ou l'autre avec Santana. La latina a un comme un radar, ou un double sens, pour remarquer ce genre de choses.

« Rachel a un prénom ! »

« Ouais... Dark Vador aussi, c'est pas pour ça que je l'utilise » rétorque Santana avec un air de défi.

Quinn regarde Santana stupéfaite.

« Quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu es complètement Anakin Skylwaker, qui veut aller découvrir son étoile noire. »

« Santana ! »

Quinn hausse les épaules devant la comparaison ce qui déclenche un rire sournois de la part de son amie.

« Allez Quinn, avoue, tu as craqué pour Berry »

Quinn tente de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne sait pas si elle doit mentir ou tout simplement atténuer la vérité. « On est amies Santana... je l'aime beaucoup oui... »

« Arrête ton baratin avec moi. Tu es a fond sur Berry ! »

Quinn veux réfuter ce que dit Santana, mais au fond d'elle elle sait qu'il est temps qu'elle en parle a quelqu'un. Qu'elle dise a quelqu'un qu'a chaque fois qu'elle croise Rachel un sourire se plante sur son visage. Qu'a chaque fois qu'elle sait qu'elle va passer la soirée avec elle, elle compte les heures, puis les minutes, et enfin les secondes qui la sépare d'elle. Qu'a chaque fois que sa main se glisse dans la sienne, tout son corps réagit, qu'elle est envahie d'une chaleur instantanément. Qu'a chaque fois qu'elle l'entend chanter, elle se sent envahie de bonheur. Elle a besoin de le dire a quelqu'un, et qui mieux que Santana peut la comprendre. Elle commence par bredouiller quelques mots, mais l'émotion l'envahit, et les larmes commencent a couler le long de son visage.

« Hey... » Santana prend rapidement son amie dans ses bras pour la rassurer. « Je sais que c'est déroutant au début... mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là, et Brittany est là aussi »

En entendant Santana prononcer le prénom de sa petite amie, Quinn ne peut réprimer un sourire. Imaginer Brittany la conseiller sur ce qu'elle ressent la fait plutôt sourire.

« Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Un jour je la détestais, le lendemain elle était mon amie, et maintenant... »

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Maintenant... je ne peux plus me passer d'elle. Je veux passer chaque moment de ma journée avec elle. Je veux l'embrasser... je veux... »

« Wooow calme toi... j'ai pas besoin des détails. Imaginer qui que ce soit faire quoi que ce soit avec Berry est déjà une torture mentale. »

Quinn leva un sourcil désapprobateur, avant de frapper l'épaule de la Latina.

« Ouch... bon ok je l'ai mérité. Et tu as un plan ? »

« Comment ça un plan ? Un plan pour quoi ? »

« Pour réussir a mettre ta main dans la petite culotte du minimoys »

« Santana ! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de Rachel. »

« Oui continue ton baratin, tu as raison ça marche très bien » lui lance Santana avec un clin d'œil.

Quinn baisse les yeux rouge de honte que son amie la connaisse aussi bien. Oui elle avait envie de toucher la peau de Rachel, elle avait envie de découvrir chaque partie de son corps, de goûter ses lèvres, de la goûter entièrement.

« Rachel est avec Finn, je te rappelle. Et rien n'indique qu'elle s'intéresse a moi de cette façon. »

« On va y remédier, dans moins d'un mois la diva sera dans tes bras, et adieu le grand dadet »

Quinn laisse échapper un petit rire lorsque son téléphone retentit.

_Besoin de te parler. Auditorium dans 10 min. R _

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas a laisser vos commentaires, vos idées, ou vos envies...:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai tenu compte de vos désirs, ce chapitre sera plus long, juste un peu plus long, mais peut être pas aussi réjouissant que vous le souhaitez. En attendant bonne lecture …:) **

* * *

><p>Rachel est assise sur le bord de la scène de l'auditorium, en attendant Quinn. Les mains posées sur ses genoux, les jambes dans le vide. Elle est encore bouleversée par sa conversation avec Kurt. Pourquoi s'en prend il a Quinn de cette façon ? Et si lui et Finn avait raison, si son amitié avec l'ancienne cheerleader n'était qu'une farce. Elle secoue la tête vigoureusement pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Non ! Impossible. Pas après ce qu'elles ont partagé ensemble ces dernières semaines. Quinn s'est enfin ouverte a elle, lui a parlé de son enfance, de l'emprise de ses parents sur elle, du sentiment d'abandon dont elle avait souffert depuis toujours. Quinn s'était excusée des centaines de fois pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant. Des excuses timides, maladroites, mais sincères. La brune prend sa tête entre ses mains, commence a sangloter sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle se sent tellement proche de Quinn, elle refuse d'imaginer un seul instant que la blonde ne ressent pas la même chose. Pourtant elle s'apprête a faire quelque chose qui la terrorise et lui déchire le cœur. Comme a chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de laisser sortir ses émotions, elle commence a chanter timidement.<p>

Quinn s'avance a pas feutrés dans l'auditorium. Elle aperçoit Rachel qui prend sa tête entre ses mains. Sa poitrine se serre, elle a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de chasser toute la tristesse qui émane de son amie. Elle voudrais avancer plus, mais elle ne peut plus bouger, comme tétanisée par l'atmosphère du moment. Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Elle ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup, se préparant a rejoindre Rachel lorsqu'elle entend la voix de la brunette commencer a chanter.

_Rachel : _

**A fire burns **_Un feu brûle_  
><strong>Water comes <strong>_L'eau arrive_  
><strong>You cool me down <strong>_Tu m'apaises_  
><strong>When I'm cold inside <strong>_Quand je suis gelée à l'intérieur_  
><strong>You are warm and bright <strong>_Tu es chaud et brillant_  
><strong>You know you are so good for me <strong>_Tu sais que tu es si bon pour moi_  
><strong>With your child's eyes <strong>_Avec tes yeux d'enfants_  
><strong>You are more than you seem <strong>_Tu es plus que tu ne paraît_  
><strong>You see into space <strong>_Tu vois dans l'espace_  
><strong>I see in your face <strong>_Je vois dans ton visage_  
><strong>The places you've been <strong>_Les endroits où tu es allé_  
><strong>The things you have learned <strong>_Les choses que tu as apprises_  
><strong>They sit with you so beautifully <strong>_Elle te vont si bien_

Rachel laisse ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, elle laisse enfin s'exprimer toute la tristesse qui est en elle. Sa voix vacille lorsqu'elle chante ces paroles. Cette chanson, est tellement Quinn, tellement eux, c'est leur histoire, ce qu'elle ressent pour Quinn, ce qu'elle ressentent l'une pour l'autre. Elle reprend sa respiration, entame le refrain, quand elle entend une voix qui se joint a la sienne.

_Rachel&Quinn :_

**You know there's no need to hide away **__Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison de se cacher_  
><em>**You know I tell the truth **__Tu sais que je dis la vérité_  
><em>**We are just the same **__Nous sommes les mêmes_  
><em>**I can feel everything you do **__Je peux ressentir tout ce que tu fais_  
><em>**Hear everything you say **__Entendre tout ce que tu dis_  
><em>**Even when you're miles away **__Même quand tu es à des kilomètres_  
><em>**Coz I am me, the universe and you **__Car je suis moi, l'univers et toi._ _

Quinn s'approche de la diva en chantant le refrain avec elle. Elle s'assoit délicatement à côté d'elle, tourne la tête pour voir les larmes de Rachel qui s'échappent de ses yeux. Elle glisse sa main dans celle de la brune.

Rachel regarde son amie avec tant de tristesse et de désolation dans le regard. Elle veut se blottir dans ses bras, fermer les yeux, et se laisser porter par la douceur et le confort du corps de son amie. Elle plante son regard dans les yeux noisettes devant elle.

_Quinn : _

**Just like stars burning night **__Comme des étoiles brillant si fort_  
><em>**Making holes in the night **__Qu'elles font des trous dans la nuit_  
><em>**We are building bridges **__Nous construisons des forteresses_ _

Quinn ne peux détacher son regard des yeux marrons qui la fixe, elle serre plus fort la main de la brune dans la sienne, laisse échapper une larme, submergée par la tension et l'émotion du moment intense qu'elle partage avec la fille dont elle est amoureuse. Elle continue de chanter seule.

_Quinn :_

**You know there's no need to hide away **__Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison de se cacher_  
><em>**You know I tell the truth **__Tu sais que je dis la vérité_  
><em>**We are just the same **__Nous sommes les mêmes__

__Rachel :_  
><em>**I can feel everything you do **__Je peux ressentir tout ce que tu fais_  
><em>**Hear everything you say **__Entendre tout ce que tu dis_  
><em>**Even when you're miles away **__Même quand tu es à des kilomètres__

__Quinn&Rachel._  
><em>**Coz I am me, the universe and you **__Car je suis moi, l'univers et toi._ _

Leur regards s'intensifie, s'interrogent, se rassurent. Leurs regards sont des promesses qu'elles ne sont pas sûres de pouvoir tenir. Elles pleurent toutes les deux, leurs mains toujours enlacées.

_Quinn&Rachel :_

**When you're on your own **_Quand tu sera tout seul_  
><strong>I'll send you a sign <strong>_Je t'enverrai un signe_  
><strong>Just so you know <strong>_Pour que tu saches_  
><strong>I am me, the universe and you <strong>_Que je suis moi, l'univers et toi_

Les derniers mots chantés, Rachel enfonce sa tête dans le cou de Quinn en sanglotant. Le souffle et les larmes chaudes de Rachel font frissonner la blonde. Elle place son autre bras autour de Rachel, elle veux se fondre en elle, elle veux protéger Rachel de l'extérieur, de tout ce qui la fait souffrir.

« Oh... Quinn... » laisse échapper Rachel dans un soupir

« Je suis là... tout va bien... je suis là Rachel, je vais prendre soin de toi... »

« Non... s'il te plaît... laisse moi te parler »

Rachel voudrais face a Quinn, la regarder dans les yeux, mais elle ne peux pas s'y résoudre. Elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas le courage de lui parler si les yeux noisettes de la blonde se posent sur elle. Elle prend une grande respiration.

« Je crois... » Rachel hésite encore, elle a la bouche sèche, bégaie un peu « je crois que... que... qu'on devrait se voir un peu moins dans les prochains jours... » elle a beaucoup de mal a finir sa phrase, ne peux pas se résoudre a regarder Quinn « on devrait mettre un peu de distance entre nous » réussit-elle enfin a dire.

Quinn réagit violemment, elle se dégage de l'étreinte et tiens Rachel par les épaules.

« Quoi ? Non !... pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Rachel ? Est- ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Quinn sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour, le ciel lui tombe sur la tête. Rachel ne veux plus la voir, c'est l'univers tout entier qui s'écroule.

« Non Quinn... tu n'as rien fait... tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal » répond Rachel avec un sanglot dans la voix. « je te promets que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais notre amitié blesse d'autres personnes, et je ne peux pas m'y résoudre non plus. »

Quinn sent la colère s'envahir d'elle. Quelqu'un s'est interposé entre elle et Rachel, et elle est sur le point de la perdre, juste après avoir pris conscience de ce qu'elle ressent pour la brune. Elle a envie de hurler, de demander a Rachel qui a osé faire ça, elle a envie de la secouer, et de lui dire de ne pas écouter les autres, mais d'écouter son cœur. Mais elle sait que si elle se met en colère, Rachel va se braquer, et que cela n'arrangera pas leur situation. Elle demande alors timidement.

« Qui ?... Qui souffre de notre amitié ? »

« Et bien, je pense un peu tout le monde... depuis que je passe plus de temps avec toi, j'ai délaissé les autres, j'ai mis de côté Kurt et Mercedes, et je ne vois presque plus Finn »

En entendant le prénom Finn, Quinn est sur le point d'exploser. Elle se ressaisit.

« Finn est un crétin qui ne te mérite pas Rachel... tu sais ça non ? » Quinn regrette aussitôt ce qu'elle viens de dire, insulter le petit ami de la brune n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente a faire.

« Finn n'est pas un crétin... il est seulement un peu a part » répond Rachel avec calme.

« Je t'en prie, offrir pour Noël un cochon a engraisser avant de le tuer pour le manger a une juive végétarienne... même Brittany aurai eu plus de finesse que ça... »

Rachel laisse échapper un petit rire « Tu as probablement raison... mais il est mon petit ami... et en tant que tel, son avis me tiens a cœur... je ne veux pas le blesser. »

Rachel baisse les yeux, elle ne veux pas blesser Finn c'est vrai, mais elle veux encore moins blesser la blonde. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

« Peut être que tu devrais changer de petit ami alors... être avec quelqu'un qui se soucie de toi, quelqu'un qui te soutiendra tous les jours de la vie, qui t'encouragera, qui ne te laissera jamais abandonner tes rêves. Quelqu'un qui est prêt a tout abandonner pour toi, pour t'aider a devenir cette star que tu sera bientôt. Quelqu'un qui te connais mieux que tu te connais toi même. »

Quinn a envie de dire encore tellement de choses a la brune, mais elle se retient de peur de l'effrayer. Elle a envie de lui dire qu'elle devrait être avec quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment pour ce qu'elle est. Quelqu'un qui aime chaque partie d'elle. Qui aime la façon dont elle joue avec ses mains lorsqu'elle est anxieuse, la façon dont elle rougit quand elle est embarrassée, la façon dont elle arrive a mettre le feu en elle avec juste un regard.

Rachel voudrais répondre, mais aucune phrase ne se forme dans son esprit. Elle a toujours pensé que Finn était cette personne, qu'il serai toujours là pour la soutenir, mais elle a du admettre que ces derniers temps, ils ne partageait pas la même vision de leur avenir.

« Il n'y a pas que Finn... j'ai délaissé tout le monde Quinn... »

Quinn ressent comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Elle prend conscience que peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire a son amie, rien ne la fera changer d'avis. Inévitablement, Rachel va s'éloigner d'elle. Elle se lève précipitamment, les yeux remplis de larmes, en hurlant en sanglotant.

« Tu as promis que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais ! Tu me l'avais promis Rachel... Tu es exactement comme les autres, tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux. Tu m'abandonnes parce que tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi » Quinn tient a peine sur ses jambes flageolantes, sa vue est brouillée par toutes les larmes, elle a l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir, voir même mourir, tellement la douleur dans sa poitrine est immense.

Rachel est anéantie de voir son amie aussi bouleversée. Elle se lève aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Prend son amie dans ses bras, pose un délicat baiser sur la joue de la blonde, avant de laisser Quinn déverser toutes les larmes de son corps sur son épaule.

« Je ne t'abandonne pas... je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... je tiens a toi bien plus que tu ne peut l'imaginer Quinn. Tu es importante pour moi, et je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner... jamais... » Rachel essaye de calmer les spasmes de la blonde qui accompagne ses sanglots. Elle frotte doucement le dos de Quinn. « Tu es plus qu'assez bien pour moi. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour quand tu as chanté pour moi. Tu es parfaite. Tu es encore plus parfaite que tout ce que j'aurai pu souhaiter ou imaginer. Je te le jure »

Quinn se détend petit a petit, en sentant la chaleur de la main de Rachel dans son dos. La voix de la diva la rassure, même si elle sait que rien ne va changer la décision de Rachel.

« Mais j'ai besoin de ça Quinn... je suis désolée... j'ai besoin de passer du temps avec mes autres amis, avec mon petit ami... je ne peux plus me permettre de passer tout mon temps avec toi... parce que... parce »

Rachel s'arrête de parler, les mots qu'elle a envie de dire sont difficiles a prononcer.

« Parce que... plus je passe du temps avec toi, et plus j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu me manques dans la minute où tu t'en vas. Je pense a toi dès qu'on est séparées, et cela m'empêche de me concentrer sur autre chose. Mes résultats scolaires en pâtissent, je n'arrive plus a penser a mon avenir. Je n'arrive plus a rien quand tu n'es pas là. Je refuse d'être dépendante de notre amitié. »

Quinn relève la tête, plonge son regard sur Rachel. Elle place sa main sur la nuque de la brune et l'attire un peu plus près d'elle. Elle embrasse délicatement chaque paupière de Rachel pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle s'attend a tout moment a ce que Rachel recule, ou se dégage, mais la brune ne bouge pas. Quinn se penche alors un peu plus, prête a déposer un baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes devant elle. Elle peut a peine respirer, prenant conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprête a faire.

Rachel garde toujours les yeux fermés, la chaleur des lèvres de Quinn sur ses paupières la rende toute chose. Elle sent le souffle de la blonde sur son visage. Quelque chose en elle lui dit de partir, mais elle ne peut pas bouger. La main sur sa nuque lui donne des frissons dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se raidit sous l'effet du souffle de Quinn sur sa joue. La blonde provoque en elle quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux, et vois le visage de Quinn qui s'approche de plus en plus d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! »

Rachel sursaute en entendant la voix de Finn derrière elle. Elle se sent confuse et terrorisée. Elle se dégage immédiatement de l'étreinte de la blonde pour faire face a son petit ami.

« J'étais en train de dire a Quinn que je ne voulais plus la voir »

Rachel s'enfuit de l'auditorium en pleurant. Elle est incapable de rester plus longtemps devant Quinn, tellement gênée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quelques secondes de plus et elle savait que la blonde allait l'embrasser. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas réagi avant. Si Finn n'était pas intervenu, elle aurai laissé Quinn l'embrasser.

Quinn envoie un regard assassin a Finn. Elle est tellement en colère contre lui, qu'elle a envie de le frapper, de le découper en morceau et de le donner a manger aux chiens errants. Mieux encore, le donner vivant a manger aux chiens errants. Elle a envie de le voir souffrir, autant qu'elle souffre en ce moment.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi Finn ! Tu as fait une grave erreur, tu sais comment je peux être quand je veux quelque chose. Et je veux Rachel dans ma vie. Rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera. »

Quinn se lance a la poursuite de Rachel, dans l'espoir de la rattraper.

« Racheeeeeeeeeeeeel... attends »

Elle arrive enfin a sa hauteur, remerciant mentalement Sue Sylvester pour l'entraînement qu'elle leur a donné, ce qui lui permets d'être plus rapide que la jeune fille brune. Elle saisi le bras de Rachel pour l'obliger a s'arrêter.

« Rachel... ne fait pas ça... s'il te plaît »

« Laisse moi Quinn... »

« Non ! » réponds Quinn de manière autoritaire avant de rajouter plus doucement « Non je ne te laisserai pas... je ne te laisserai jamais...Regarde moi Rachel s'il te plaît »

La brune se retourne vers son amie. Elle a un visage impassible. Elle est tellement désorientée qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire. Quinn décide alors de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais ce que j'allais faire avant que Finn ne débarque ? »

Rachel hoche doucement la tête.

« Je vais le faire maintenant Rachel. Je vais t'embrasser. Je vais poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes et t'embrasser. »

Rachel frémit a l'idée des lèvres de Quinn sur les siennes. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur, regarde Quinn qui s'approche d'elle, puis pose un doigt sur la bouche de son amie.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Quinn... je suis avec Finn... je suis désolée... »

Rachel reprends alors son chemin dans les couloirs. Quinn s'effondre contre les casiers derrière elle, prend sa tête entre ses mains, laisse ses larmes l'inonder tout en prononçant le prénom de la brune.

Au fond du couloir, une autre brune regarde la scène se dérouler. Elle est partagée entre l'envie d'aller réconforter son amie, et l'envie d'agir au plus vite, quand une pensée traverse son esprit. ''_Il est temps que Santana fasse ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux. Opération Berry en marche''_

**La chanson chantée par Quinn&Rachel est : Universe&U de KT Tunstall reprise également dans l'épisode musicale de Grey's Anatomy. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas cette chanson, je vous la conseille vraiment. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions ^^ . Vous comprendrez la réaction de Rachel dans les prochains chapitres. Et j'ai aussi une chanson que j'ai envie de faire chanter a Rachel, car j'avoue que c'est une de mes rêves d'entendre Lea Michele chanter cette chanson :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vous attendez un dénouement heureux, j'en suis bien consciente, mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Un petit chapitre de transition... j'espère que vous l'apprécierez...:) **

* * *

><p>Santana est a genoux a côté d'une Quinn en pleurs. Elle n'est pas vraiment a l'aise avec les sentiments des autres, sur la façon de réconforter les gens, ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elle n'ai pas envie de le faire, mais elle ne sait pas comment faire. Il n'y a qu'avec Brittany qu'elle se sent complètement a l'aise. Mais voir l'ancienne capitaine des cheerleaders assise contre un placard, déversant toutes les larmes de son corps lui fait de la peine.<p>

« Hey... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai tout foiré S. J'ai carrément tout foiré... »

« Racontes moi... je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé »

Quinn raconte a son amie ce qui s'est passé dans l'auditorium, de la chanson a sa conversation avec Rachel, son intention de prendre ses distances avec elle. Elle lui raconte ce qu'elle a ressenti, sachant qu'elle était en train de perdre Rachel, qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'étouffer, que sa poitrine lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle lui raconte comment elle a failli l'embrasser juste avant que Finn arrive, puis le refus clair et net de Rachel dans le couloir.

« J'étais là pour cette partie là... je suis désolée Quinn... mais peut être que tu as été un peu trop rapide non ? »

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai agi par instinct, emportée par le moment. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi, mais visiblement je me suis trompée »

« Peut être pas, peut être qu'elle veut la même chose que toi mais qu'elle n'est pas prête... »

Quinn hausse les épaules pour réfuter les arguments de Santana, elle pensait vraiment que sur le moment Rachel voulait la même chose qu'elle. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, elle l'avait ressenti quand la diva n'avait pas fait un seul geste pour se dégager, elle en était sure. Maudit Finn ! Ce garçon était vraiment une plaie purulente qui lui collait a la peau.

« Je vais t'aider... j'ai un plan »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais savoir que tu as un plan me fait plutôt paniquer qu'autre chose »

« Hé... tu me fait confiance ou pas ? »

« Non... mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix » déclare Quinn résignée

Santana l'attrape par le bras pour la forcer a se lever. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un découvre Quinn Fabray dans cette situation compromettante. D'accord, elle n'est plus capitaine des Cheerios, elle n'est plus vraiment la personne la plus populaire du lycée, mais elle reste Quinn Fabray, les autres élèves la craigne et la respecte, et Santana a très a cœur la réputation de ses amis.

Finn se précipite sur les deux amies. Il attends des explications sur ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne comprends pas pourquoi Rachel s'est soudainement enfuie lorsqu'il est arrivé, mais il est persuadé que Quinn est responsable de l'état de sa petite amie. Il attrape la blonde par le bras et lui demande de manière très agressive.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Quinn se retourne rapidement, et administre une gifle au Quaterback.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! C'est vous tous avec votre jalousie déplacée, avec vos ego démesurés qui l'avez blessée. Vous l'avez obligé a choisir entre vous et moi. Et maintenant elle est malheureuse... C'est vous qui la rendez malheureuse, pas moi. »

« Tout ça s'est de ta faute Quinn. Avant que vous soyez amies, elle était parfaitement heureuse. Tu n'es qu'un poison qui contamine tout ceux qui t'entourent. » argumente Finn.

Quinn est prête a sauter a la gorge du garçon qui se tiens devant elle, lorsqu'elle sent deux bras puissants la prendre par la taille pour l'éloigner. Elle lutte plus fort, sa colère démultiplie sa force, peu importe que Finn soit de par nature beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, tout ce qu'elle veux s'est se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coup, mais Santana est beaucoup plus forte que la blonde pouvait le penser. Elle réussit a retenir et éloigner la furie blonde qui est entre ses bras.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir Finn, avant que je décide de la laisser faire. »

En tant normal, Santana aurai laisser son amie se jeter dans la bataille, l'aurai même accompagnée pour donner quelques coups. Mais depuis que Finn l'avait aidée a assumer son coming-out forcé, elle avait une forme de respect pour lui. Attention, elle était loin de l'apprécier, mais pour Santana, respecter quelqu'un était déjà un grand pas. Et puis surtout, dans la situation de Quinn, ce n'était pas vraiment a son avantage si elle laissait la blonde s'en prendre au petit ami de Rachel.

Finn n'a jamais vu Quinn dans un tel excès de rage, oh bien sur, il l'a déjà vue en colère, et il sait de quoi elle est capable quand elle est dans cet état, et bien qu'il soit un garçon, la furie qui est devant lui lui fait peur, il s'éloigne alors, laissant les deux filles dans le couloir.

Dès que Finn n'est plus a protée de vue, Santana relâche doucement Quinn, gardant quand même une main sur son bras, au cas ou la blonde déciderait de poursuivre le Quaterback.

« Tu peux être une vrai chienne de combat tu sais ça » ironise la latina.

Quinn recommence a sangloter. « Il a raison... je suis un vrai poison... Rachel était parfaitement bien sans moi avant » la blonde n'avait jamais pensé a cette éventualité, lorsqu'elle s'était rapprochée de Rachel, elle n'avait vu que les avantages de leur relation, ignorant les inconvénients, ou les conséquences.

« STOP ! Commence pas a jouer les déprimées avec moi... Finn est jaloux c'est tout. Parce qu'il sait que Rachel n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis les semaines passées. »

Quinn sourit a son amie. Autant Santana peut être désagréable et insupportable par moment, autant elle était toujours là pour ses amies.

Santana repensa a son plan initial qui venait de tomber a l'eau, et mis en place un nouveau plan d'urgence pour faire tomber Berry dans les bras de la blonde. Elle eu un sourire d'auto-satisfaction quand son nouveau plan se mis en place dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants semblaient mornes pour l'ensemble du Glee Club. Tout le monde se rendit compte du changement de situation entre Quinn et Rachel, mais personne n'osa poser de questions, de peur de subir les foudres de l'une ou de l'autre. Rachel, malgré sa petite taille pouvait être assez impressionnante lorsqu'elle était en colère, et en ce qui concerne Quinn, et bien c'était Quinn, sa réputation travaillait pour elle. Quinn avait tenter d'entrer en contact avec la brune, elle lui avait envoyé plusieurs textos restés sans réponses. Elle s'était excusée pour avoir essayer de l'embrasser, l'avait suppliée de rester son amie, mais la brune n'avait répondu a aucun de ses messages. Pendant les répétitions, elles évitait tout simplement de se regarder, mais la tension entre elle deux était étouffante pour tout le monde, si bien qu'un jour M Shuester décida de régler les choses a sa façon, de la façon dont ils avait l'habitude de régler les problèmes au sein du Glee Club, en chanson.<p>

.

« Bien... cette semaine, nous allons interpréter des chansons les uns pour les autres. »

« Heu... n'est-ce pas ce que l'on fait toujours M Shue ? » demanda Mercedes plutôt intriguée par les propos du professeur.

« Laissez moi finir Mercedes. Je vous ai attribué a tous un partenaire. Vous devez chanter une chanson qui corresponde a ce que vous ressentez pour cette personne. Tous les styles, et toutes les chansons seront acceptées. Il ne s'agit pas d'un règlement de compte cependant. Je vous demande d'être honnête et respectueux envers la personne qui vous est attribuée. »

« M. Shue... si je peux me permettre ? »

« Oui Kurt, je vous écoute. »

« Bien que votre idée soit plus que brillante, je pense qu'elle n'est pas très appropriée. »

« Je décide de ce qui est approprié ou non dans ma classe Kurt, mais merci pour votre intervention... Alors je vais accroché la liste, il vous suffira de venir voir qui vous a été attribué. »

A la fin du cours, tout le monde se rue sur la liste que M Shuester a accroché sur la porte.

Rachel - Quinn

Finn - Puck

Mercedes - Tina

Artie - Santana

Brittany - Mike

Blaine - Rory

Quinn - Rachel

Kurt - Mercedes

Tina - Artie

Santana - Blaine

Mike - Finn

Rory - Kurt

Puck - Sugar

Sugar -Brittany

Une horde de protestations se soulève, personne n'est satisfait de la personne qui lui a été attribué hormis Quinn, qui est ravie de chanter pour Rachel. Personne n'a remarqué que les deux jeunes filles chantent l'une pour l'autre, trop préoccupés chacun par leur attribution personnelle. M. Shue essaie de rétablir le calme.

« les gars, les gars... on se calme... le but de l'exercice est justement d'interpréter une chanson pour quelqu'un a qui l'on ne penserait pas vraiment. Cela s'appelle de l'interprétation. Je pense que vous pouvez trouver en chacun de vos partenaire quelque chose qui vous inspire. »

Rachel se dirige vers le professeur, tout le monde est surpris qu'elle n'ai pas encore manifesté son opinion.

« Il est hors de question que je chante pour Quinn M. Shuester. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce que vous tentez de faire est tout simplement odieux, et indigne de vous. »

Will ne s'attendait pas vraiment a cette réaction de la part de la diva. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait ravie de pouvoir faire une chanson pour celle qui quelques jours avant était encore si proche d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Rachel... et très honnêtement, je pense que cela peut vous être très bénéfique a toutes les deux. »

« JE NE CHANTERAI PAS POUR QUINN ! » crie Rachel avant de sortir de la salle.

Tout le monde se tait en entendant la brune hurler contre leur professeur. Quinn reçoit un coup de poing en plein ventre quand elle entends les mots de Rachel. Elle ne peut pas retenir les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Santana et Brittany s'empressent de venir la réconforter. Tout le monde se sent mal a l'aise, spécialement Kurt. Le jeune garçon sait qu'il a sa part de responsabilité dans l'attitude de Rachel, et dans la situation actuelle. Seul Finn ne se sent pas concerné, il est même plutôt ravi que sa petite amie ai refusé de chanter pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il pense naïvement, que Rachel ne veux pas chanter pour quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il est le seul a l'inspirer.

Kurt s'approche de Quinn pour essayer d'ouvrir un dialogue.

« Je suis désolée Quinn... »

La blonde le fusille du regard, elle est en ébullition, partagée entre la colère et le désespoir. Elle a perdu Rachel pour toujours, elle refuse même de chanter pour elle. Elle se lève d'un bond, manquant de faire basculer Brittany et Santana qui sont toujours a ses côtés.

« Vous êtes tous fier de vous j'espère ! Je vous hais... je vous hais tous »

M. Shue tente de dire quelque chose, mais Finn prend la parole le premier.

« Quinn, tu ne peux pas blâmer Rachel de vouloir chanter pour moi... c'est normal, je suis son petit ami. »

Quinn s'approche de lui remplie pleine de fureur, en levant l'index a son intention.

« Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole toi... Tu n'es qu'un crétin... je me demande comment j'ai pu penser un jour être amoureuse de toi, et comment Rachel peux se tromper autant sur ton compte. Tu ne la mérite pas, tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville ! »

Santana ne peut réprimer un sourire, penser que le géant Hudson n'arrive pas a la cheville de la naine Berry, c'est assez ironique.

Tout le monde quitte la salle en silence. Santana s'arrête devant M. Shuester qui a l'air dépité.

« Merci beaucoup... Je ne sais pas encore si vous avez complètement ruiné mon plan, ou si au contraire tout cela va m'aider, mais en tout cas, merci d'avoir essayer » déclare la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Si M. Shuester n'est pas certain qu'il s'agit bien de Santana devant lui, il aurait juré que c'était quelqu'un d'autre avec la même voix. Depuis quand Santana Lopez disait merci. Il se sentait dépassé, et encore plus perplexe qu'avant.

* * *

><p>Rachel est assise sur son lit, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, écoutant ses chansons préférées de Barbara Streisand. Elle n'entends pas les coups frappés a sa porte, mais remarque que quelqu'un tire doucement sur la poignée, puis que la porte s'ouvre lentement. Elle voit une tête familière dépasser.<p>

« Rachel, ma chérie... il y a quelqu'un qui voudrai te parler »

« Je ne veux voir personne papa »

« Je crois que c'est assez important ma chérie »

« Ok... puisque le monde ne peux pas tourner sans Rachel Berry, je doit me faire a cette idée » déclare t-elle sarcastique.

Rachel n'est pas d'humeur a faire la conversation avec qui que ce soit, elle espère secrètement que ce n'est pas Finn. Depuis l'incident de l'auditorium, elle fait tout son possible pour l'éviter. Elle espère aussi que ce n'est pas Quinn, elle n'est pas encore prête a lui parler. Elle regarde la porte qui s'ouvre entièrement dans sa chambre, reste complètement bloquée devant les personnes qui se tiennent devant elle. Elle cligne des yeux rapidement, pour vérifier qu'elle n'a pas de vision, mais quand elle ouvre a nouveau les yeux, la même image est toujours devant ses yeux. Sur le pas de sa chambre, elle découvre Kurt et Santana ensemble.

« Qui est mort ? Il est arrivé quelque chose a Quinn ? » demande la brune avec inquiétude.

« Quoi ? Non Berry ! A part le fait que tu lui ai brisé le cœur, il ne lui ai rien arrivé, elle va bien, enfin physiquement en tout cas » déclare Santana les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ensemble dans ma chambre alors... je suis quasiment persuadée que vous ne vous êtes jamais adressé la parole »

Kurt et Santana se regarde avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est une intervention » déclare Kurt. « Une Fabray intervention ! »

« Tu me vole mes répliques maintenant Kurt » s'amuse Rachel « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Quinn, encore moins avec vous deux. »

« Oh mais personne n'a dit que tu allais parler nain de jardin ! Mais tu vas nous écouter »

Kurt et Santana s'installe chacun d'un côté de Rachel sur son lit. Kurt met un bras autour des épaules de son amie, pendant que Santana détaille la chambre de la diva. Elle se surprend a penser que la naine a meilleur goût qu'on pourrai le croire en matière de décoration.

« Je suis venu pour te présenter mes excuses Rachel. Je me rends compte que j'ai agi de manière égoïste. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir parler de Quinn de cette façon, et je sais que ton amitié pour elle est très importante, je vais faire des efforts a partir d'aujourd'hui pour apprendre a la connaître vraiment. »

Santana hausse les sourcils, ce n'est pas vraiment le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place quand ils ont décidés de venir voir Rachel. Après la crise dans la salle du Glee Club, Santana avait décidé d'agir tout de suite, de peur que la situation continue de s'envenimer. Mais elle avait besoin d'aide, elle ne pouvait pas agir toute seule. Et qui mieux qu'un Gay et une Lesbienne pouvait faire admettre ses sentiments a Rachel. Elle était donc aller trouver Kurt pour lui exposer son plan, en lui expliquant bien qu'elle ne lui demandait pas son aide, mais qu'il devait le faire un point c'est tout.

Rachel appuie sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. « Je ne t'en veux pas Kurt... de plus tu avais raison, je vous ai tous négligés depuis quelques temps, et je suis désolée. »

« Stop... vous allez me faire vomir avec votre l'étalage pathétique de vos sentiments »

Rachel tourne alors la tête vers la cheerleader.

« Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Kurt est là... mais toi Santana ? Tu es venue pour profiter du spectacle de mon désespoir et de ma solitude, te moquer de la vie si peu intéressante qui est la mienne, ou tout simplement pour m'insulter ? »

« Arrête ton drama Berry, je n'ai pas besoin de venir chez toi pour savoir a quel point ta vie est un désastre. »

« Santana ! » gronde Kurt

« Bon ok...ok... je veux dire que ta vie est un désastre depuis que tu as décidé de virer Quinn. Elle est une des meilleures choses qui ne te soit jamais arrivé » Santana regarde furtivement Kurt « Ne soit pas vexé, c'est pas personnel » puis elle regarde de nouveau Rachel « je veux dire... depuis que vous deux avez décidé de traîner ensemble, tu étais devenue presque supportable »

« C'est ta façon de faire un compliment Santana ? » réponds Rachel avec un air amusé

« Ouais... si tu veux, mais si tu répète ça a qui que ce soit... »

« Je sais... je sais... ne t'inquiète pas... ta faiblesse ne sera pas révélée »

Rachel réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague avant de continuer « C'est parce qu'elle me rend meilleure »

Kurt et Santana se regarde avec un large sourire. La premier pas est fait. Rachel accepte de parler de la blonde.

« Comment ça meilleure ? » demande Kurt ?

« Elle me calme, m'apaise. Je n'ai pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit quand je suis avec elle. C'est tellement bon pour une fois d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui on peut se reposer »

« Alors pourquoi tu veux te priver de cela ? » demande Santana sur un ton très doux qui surprend les deux autres.

« Parce que je suis dépendante d'elle, et que je le refuse »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Santana et Kurt en même temps ?

« Parce que... et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler »

Santana sent qu'il ne faut pas aller plus loin. Si ils font un pas de trop, cela pourrait tout remettre en question, chaque chose en son temps. Elle demande quand même timidement « Accepte au moins de chanter pour elle, pour le travail du Glee Club »

Rachel laisse échapper un long soupir. Elle n'est pas sure d'être en mesure de le faire, d'avoir la force de chanter pour Quinn. Surtout pas avec la chanson qui lui est venue en tête lorsqu'elle a vu pour qui elle devait chanter.

« Je ne sais pas... c'est trop dur »

« Allez Berry... c'est juste une chanson, c'est pas une demande en mariage » réponds Santana irritée.

Rachel regarde la brune surprise. Est ce qu'elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans l'auditorium ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que Quinn a essayé de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi fait elle référence a un mariage, alors que depuis tout a l'heure ils ne parlent que d'amitiés.

« Je vais y réfléchir » réponds Rachel. « Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser seule s'il vous plaît » demande la brune avec un ton suppliant.

Kurt et Mercedes se lève pour laisser Rachel seule. Le garçon dépose un baiser sur la jour de son amie avec un grand sourire. Santana se penche alors vers Rachel, qui la regarde incrédule. J'espère qu'elle ne s'apprête pas un m'embrasser sur la joue quand même pense la brune. Mais alors Santana se penche un peu plus, et viens murmurer a l'oreille de la diva « elle t'aime vraiment Rachel... laisse lui au moins une chance de rester ton amie a défaut d'autre chose... »

Rachel est abasourdie par la confidence de la cheerleader, d'une part, elle l'a appeler par son prénom, ce qui doit être le signe que Santana est prise d'une crise de démence passagère, d'autre part, que voulait-elle dire par autre chose. Est ce que Quinn lui a parlé, que lui a t-elle dit. Elle regarde ces deux camarades partir, puis remets ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Normalement un autre a venir dans la journée ou dans la soirée...:)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà un chapitre qui s'annonce intense. Enfin, il l'est pour moi. J'espère que vous y trouverez votre compte...:)**

* * *

><p>Après avoir quitté Rachel, Kurt et Santana planifie la seconde partie du plan élaboré par la cheerleader.<p>

« Maintenant, il faut les réunir dans un endroit, il faut qu'elles se parle, sinon rien n'avancera jamais » déclare Santana.

« Je peux organiser une soirée pyjama a la maison, et inviter Quinn » réponds Kurt

Santana frappe un coup avec la paume de sa main derrière la tête du garçon

« Idiot ! Chez toi, il y a Finn, et Quinn ne viendra jamais chez toi, le but c'est qu'elles se parlent seules, et pas en présence du petit ami de Berry si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Kurt est dubitatif, en quoi la présence de Finn peut empêcher les deux amies de se parler, cela ne les a jamais dérangées avant.

« Je suis pas sure de te comprendre Santana... Tu veux qu'elles redeviennent amies, ou tu attends autre chose. »

« Laisse moi t'expliquer comment je vois les choses... Quinn est raide dingue de Berry... ne me demande pas comment c'est arrivé, ça m'écœure rien que d'y penser... mais c'est un fait établi. Et je pense que le nain de jardin ressent aussi autre chose que de l'amitié pour Quinn. »

« Quoi ? Mais Rachel est avec Finn... elle n'est pas gay »

« Ouais... moi non plus je ne pensais pas l'être avant Brittany je te rappelle »

« Tu marques un point... mais elle est toujours avec Finn »

Kurt croise les bras sur sa poitrine et hausse les sourcils en signe de désapprobation.

« Tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi... mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec le géant vert ! Rachel en pince pour Quinn je te dit, maintenant que j'y pense, ça me semble évident, pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué ça avant »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Remarquer quoi ? »

« Je t'en prie... Berry n'a pas arrêté de traquer Quinn depuis qu'elles se connaissent pour qu'elles soient amies »

Santana mime un décompte des actions de Rachel sur ses doigts « Quand Quinn est tombé enceinte... quand ses parents l'ont jetée dehors... quand la vérité a éclaté au sujet du père... quand elle a du donner Beth, et d'ailleurs, a qui Quinn a confié Beth ? Personne d'autre que la propre mère de Rachel... Berry était toujours là au bal de promo quand Quinn n'a pas été élue... Qui a réussi a faire revenir Quinn au glee club après sa période rose ? Et encore autre chose dont je suis au courant, mais que je ne peux pas te dire... Enfin c'est évident, ces deux là sont raides dingues l'une de l'autre depuis toujours... »

« Tu me fait peur Santana... » déclare Kurt...

« Ok... Voilà le plan... tu donnes un rendez-vous a Rachel, et moi j'en donne un a Quinn, et on les enfermes quelque part pour qu'elles se parle »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Rachel va m'en vouloir... Et puis je ne peux pas faire ça a Finn, il est amoureux de Rachel, je ne peux pas organiser quelque chose qui pourrait les séparer. »

« Finn n'est pas amoureux de Rachel... il oublie même qu'elle est végétalienne quand il lui prépare un dîner ! Finn se sert de Rachel comme d'un faire valoir, parce qu'elle a du talent, et que c'est valorisant pour lui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était avec Quinn avant »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que Quinn est vraiment amoureuse elle ? »

« Je le sais c'est tout... Je n'ai jamais vu Quinn dans cet état... c'est une preuve suffisante a mes yeux...et puis en fait je ne te demande pas ton avis Milady ! Tu fais ce que je te dit... point barre ! »

« Je sens que je vais le regretter... mais je n'ai jamais vu Rachel aussi malheureuse non plus... alors je ne serais pas un véritable ami si je ne tentais pas quelque chose »

Santana tape son message rapidement et clique sur envoyer avec un air satisfait.

Kurt tape exactement le même message pour Rachel, mais hésite longuement avant de l'envoyer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les téléphones de Quinn et Rachel sonnent.

_Rendez-vous demain a 16h dans la salle de répétitions. C'est important._

Ne restait plus qu'a attendre.

* * *

><p>Quinn et Santana arrive dans la salle peu avant 16h. Santana a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, persuadée qu'une fois que les deux filles se seront parlées, tout s'arrangera.<p>

« Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? »

« Tu vas bientôt le savoir » déclare la cheerleader, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Tu fixe la porte depuis 5 bonnes minutes comme si le Père Noël allait par miracle franchir la porte ! »

« Pas le Père Noël, mais tu me remercieras » répond Santana avec un clin d'œil.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est une partie de ton fameux plan pour faire tomber Rachel dans mes bras... parce que au cas ou tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, c'est mort ! rien ne marchera... Rachel ne veux plus rien avoir a faire avec moi »

« Tadadadada... quand Santana Lopez a un plan, elle va jusqu'au bout et arrête de douter de mes capacités Fabray, parce que sinon tu débrouille toute seule avec ton nain de jardin ! »

« Tu va ne faire qu'empirer la situation Santana... je suis persuadée que... »

Quinn arrête de parler, lorsqu'elle entend deux voix s'approcher. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la voix de Rachel _''Je suis persuadée que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide pour préparer ta chanson Kurt, tu as une technique presque aussi bonne que la mienne'' _

Rachel se fige en entrant dans la salle. En voyant Quinn et Santana, qui se tiennent en plein milieu de la pièce.

« Tu aurai du vérifier que la salle était libre Kurt. Je pense qu'on devrait aller a l'auditorium plutôt » déclare Rachel dans un souffle.

« J'ai vérifié Rachel.. ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît.. je t'assure que je fait ça pour toi... »

Quinn et Rachel se regarde dans la confusion la plus totale.

« Écoutez moi bien vous deux » commence Santana d'une manière un peu brusque « Vous allez rester dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que vous ayez réussi a avoir une conversation. Pour éviter que l'une ou l'autre ne cherche a s'enfuir, nous allons fermer la porte a clé, mais on reste dans le coin. On ne sait jamais, si vous décidez de vous entre-tuez. Éventualité qui je l'avoue m'a échappée quand j'ai élaboré ce plan »

Rachel tente de riposter, mais Quinn s'avance vers elle suppliante « S'il te plaît Rachel... »

« Bien... je suppose que je peux survivre a ça...mais vous deux ! » elle pointe un doigt accusateur en direction de Kurt et Santana « vous allez me le payer, et soyez prêt à ouvrir la porte dans un quart d'heure ! »

Santana et Kurt ressorte de la salle, en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte a clé derrière eux. Les deux complices échange un sourire satisfait.

Rachel se retourne vers Quinn et lui demande d'un air agressif

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Non... je t'assure que non, j'ai reçu un texto de Santana hier soir, me demandant de la retrouver ici aujourd'hui. »

Quinn n'ose pas regarder la petite brune devant elle. Mais la simple présence de Rachel lui fait du bien, elle sent un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Pourtant elle est incapable de parler. Les deux jeunes filles s'installent dans un silence gêné, aucune n'ose prendre la parole. Elles se regardent mutuellement pensant que l'autre ne le voit pas. Rachel joue nerveusement avec ses mains, ce qui provoque un léger sourire chez la blonde qui se décide a rompre le silence.

« Tu me manques Rachel »

Rachel ne prends même pas la peine de relever la tête. Elle fixe ses chaussures, puis le sol, puis de nouveau ses chaussures avant de murmurer une timide réponse « Tu me manques aussi... »

Quinn sent ses joues chauffer sous l'effet du rougissement. La voix de Rachel lui a manquer, sa présence, son parfum.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent avant que Quinn ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu as choisi la chanson que tu va chanter ? »

Elle a hésité avant de poser cette question, après que Rachel ai clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas chanter pour elle.

« Je ne chanterai pas pour toi Quinn... je suis désolée »

« Pourquoi ? » éclate Quinn « Tu as déjà chanter pour moi avant, et ça n'a jamais été un problème »

« C'était avant... »

« Justement... qu'est ce qui s'est passé Rachel ? Je suis toujours la même personne pour qui tu as chanté, je suis toujours ton amie... » Quinn regarde la petite brune complètement déstabilisée devant elle. Elle tend la main pour saisir celle de Rachel, mais celle ci se recule.

« Je suis toujours ton amie Rach ? » demande Quinn avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Rachel ne bouge pas, toujours incapable de relever la tête et de faire face a Quinn.

« Regarde moi ! Ai au moins le courage de me regarder dans les yeux pour me dire que je ne suis plus ton amie »

Rachel commence a sangloter... « Je ne peux pas... »

Quinn se sent impuissante devant l'état catatonique de la brune.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Me regarder dans les yeux, ou me dire que je ne suis plus ton amie... ? » demande Quinn avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Les deux Quinn... je ne peux pas te dire que tu n'es plus mon amie, parce que je ne le pense pas... mais je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rachel tire de plus en plus nerveusement sur ses mains. Elle meurt d'envie de se blottir dans les bras de Quinn, de sentir la chaleur et le réconfort de ses bras. Elle a envie de lui dire qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps, et que tout ce qui s'est passé dans l'auditorium n'existe pas. Mais elle reste toujours figée, incapable de bouger ou de parler.

Quinn ressent le désarroi de son amie. Elle s'approche un peu plus d'elle, puis pose sa main sous le menton de la brune pour le relever doucement.

« Pourquoi Rachel ? Parce que j'ai essayé de t'embrasser ? »

Rachel hoche la tête timidement.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir essayé de t'embrasser, je n'aurai pas du. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais je veux rester ton amie. »

« Tu regrettes d'avoir essayer de m'embrasser ? »

« Oui... je le regrette profondément... je t'assure... »

Rachel s'agite alors de part et d'autre de la pièce, en faisant de grands gestes, qu'elle seule comprends.

« Je le savais ! je le savais que tu ne pouvais pas être sérieuse, je savais que tout ça n'avais aucun sens... »

Rachel continue de faire le va et vient dans la salle, pour essayer de se calmer.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu savais ? »

« Que tu regretterai le fait de vouloir m'embrasser » réponds Rachel avec un tel désespoir.

« NON ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir voulu t'embrasser. Je regrette d'avoir essayer... parce que... » Quinn ravale un sanglot « parce que je t'ai perdue en faisant ça... et que c'est insupportable de ne plus t'avoir dans ma vie »

Quinn s'appuie contre le piano pour tenter de garder l'équilibre. Elle est chancelante, exactement comme le jour ou tout a dérapé.

« Tu ne m'as pas perdue Quinn... c'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas a ça... »

La blonde se sent soulagée en entendant qu'elle n'a pas perdu Rachel. Une lueur d'espoir commence a faire son chemin.

« Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup résister... si Finn n'était pas arrivé... tu m'aurais laissé t'embrasser ? »

« Probablement » avoue Rachel rougissante.

Quinn se rapproche de la jeune fille brune.

« Alors pourquoi tu as refusé quand j'ai voulu le faire dans le couloir ? »

Quinn est a un peine un mètre de Rachel maintenant, elle regarde la confusion sur le regard de la brunette.

« Parce que je suis avec Finn, et que tu es mon amie, rien d'autre »

Quinn se glace a l'énoncé des mots de Rachel. Rien d'autre, c'est comme un coup de poignard, la blonde est persuadée qu'elle est autre chose, cela ne peut pas en être autrement. Tous les moments qu'elles ont partagé, tous les sourires de Rachel étaient des déclarations d'amour, toutes les attentions de la brune a son égard étaient des promesses, tous les regards qu'elles ont partagé étaient des projections de leur avenir.

« Tu l'aime ? » demande Quinn larmoyante

« Oui je l'aime... c'est mon petit ami » répond Rachel plus pour se convaincre elle même.

Quinn prend alors la brunette par les épaules, et la force a la regarder. Elle ne peut contrôler la tristesse qui l'envahit, et veut que Rachel reagisse.

« Non Rachel ! Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ? Est ce qu'il te fait sentir spéciale ? Est-ce que quand il te regarde tu te sent belle ? Est ce que quand tu es avec lui le reste du monde disparaît ? Est ce qu'il te comprends juste en te regardant ? »

Quinn s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, et pour regarder les réactions sur le visage de Rachel, puis reprends avec plus de douceur dans la voix. « Est-ce que quand ta main effleure la sienne tu frissonne ? Est-ce que le simple fait de penser a lui te donne le sourire ? Est ce sa présence fait de ton corps un brasier... Dis moi... est ce que tu ressent tout ça avec Finn ? Est ce que c'est comme ça que tu l'aimes ? Parce que c'est comme ça que moi je me sent avec toi, c'est comme ça que je t'aime Rachel... »

Quinn s'arrête de parler prise par l'émotion de la déclaration qu'elle viens de faire a Rachel, elle cherche une réponse dans les yeux de la brune, une expression sur son visage qui pourrait la trahir, mais la diva reste impassible, ne laissant paraître que ses larmes. Quinn est désemparée... elle demande dans un dernier souffle « Réponds moi Rachel... s'il te plaît... »

Rachel plonge son regard dans les yeux noisettes de la blonde, l'implorant de s'arrêter, la suppliant de ne pas continuer a vouloir obtenir une réponse, mais elle sait que Quinn mérite cette réponse, qu'elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'elle pense.

« Non... » Rachel avale péniblement sa salive « Non il ne me fait pas me sentir comme ça... Il n'y a que toi qui me fasse me sentir comme ça » répond la brune entre deux sanglots, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Quinn, pour lui prouver la sincérité de ses paroles.

Elle l'observe quelques secondes, puis pose une main sur la joue de la blonde pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle se rend compte que Quinn se rapproche, qu'elle va tenter de l'embrasser a nouveau, mais ne peux pas se résoudre a la laisser faire, c'est trop dur, elle désire tellement les lèvres de Quinn, elle a tellement attendu de pouvoir connaître le parfum de ses lèvres, de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, de goûter sa peau. Elle attends ça depuis tellement longtemps, mais elle sait qu'elle ne la laissera pas faire, qu'encore une fois elle va se dérober, qu'elle va fuir a nouveau. Avant que Quinn ne s'avance d'avantage, elle prend les devants.

« Tu es la seule qui me fait sentir de cette façon Quinn... mais je ne peux pas... je ne peux toujours pas... je suis désolée »

Elle se rue vers la porte, ayant oublié qu'elles sont enfermées a l'intérieur. Elles commence a tambouriner sur les vitres, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Les secondes durent des heures, elle ne voit personne arriver, elle commence a frapper de plus en plus fort en hurlant... « Ouvre cette putain de porte Santana ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Non non pas taper ^^ <strong>

**promis vous aurez bientôt la suite, et les réponses a la réaction de Rachel...:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre les raisons qui pousse Rachel a refusé l'amour de Quinn... J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ^^**

**Et merci encore a tous pour vos commentaires et vos alertes...:)**

* * *

><p>Rachel continue de tambouriner contre la porte de la salle de répétition. Elle est prête a briser la vitre s'il le faut pour sortir de cette pièce, pour ne plus sentir le regard désespéré de Quinn sur elle. Elle hurle toujours lorsqu'elle voit Kurt et Santana se précipiter vers elle a travers la vitre.<p>

« Ouvre cette putain de porte Santana... maintenant ! »

La latina s'exécute sur le champ, paniquée par l'attitude de la diva. Elle ne l'a jamais vue aussi bouleversée, et bien qu'elle ai connaissance de la drama-attitude de Rachel, elle sent tout le désarroi et la résignation dans la voix de la brunette.

A peine déverrouillée, Rachel ouvre la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle bouscule les deux complices au passage. Elle lance un regard assassin a Santana avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir en courant. Kurt se précipite derrière elle pour la retrouver, très inquiet de ce que pourrait faire son amie en étant aussi bouleversée.

Santana scrute alors la blonde qui se tient toujours figée dans la pièce, incapable de bouger. Elle s'approche d'elle, et la force a s'asseoir.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Quinn ? »

« Elle m'aime » murmura la blonde

Santana regarde la blonde dans la confusion la plus totale. Ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction qu'elle attendait. Que Rachel prenne conscience de ses sentiments oui bien sur, mais normalement, elles devraient être en train de se câliner et de s'embrasser, et pas de s'enfuir en courant, ou d'être prostrée.

« Elle ne veux pas de moi... elle m'aime mais elle ne veux pas de moi » sanglota Quinn

« Comment ça elle ne veux pas de toi ? »

Quinn haussa les épaules pour signifier a la cheerleader qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Rachel ne veux pas d'elle. Elle se sent tellement mal, qu'elle pourrait partir vivre dans une grotte pour le reste de sa vie.

« Ramène moi chez moi s'il te plaît... je ne pense pas pouvoir conduire » demanda la blonde de manière presque inaudible.

« Suis moi » lui répondit Santana.

Elle en profita que la blonde était perdue dans ses pensées pour taper un texto rapide :

_Où êtes vous ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçu une réponse :

_Auditorium_

Kurt n'avait pas réussi a suivre Rachel, il faut dire qu'il était tout le contraire d'un sportif, mais avait une idée précise d'où pouvait se trouver la brunette. Quand il arriva a l'auditorium, il la trouva assise devant le piano, la tête appuyée contre ses bras, sanglotant. Il vint s'asseoir a côté d'elle, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Ça va aller Rach... ça va aller. »

Rachel se releva brusquement. « Non ça ne va pas aller Kurt ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as obligée a subir ça ? »

Kurt se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir piégé son amie. Il avait pensé bien faire, il pensait l'aider, amis apparemment tout ce qu'il avait réussi a faire était d'aggraver les choses. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du écouter Santana !

« Je suis désolé Rachel... je suis sincèrement désolé... je voulais juste t'aider »

« M'aider a quoi Kurt ? M'aider a souffrir plus ? » lance Rachel très amère.

Kurt se replie un peu plus sur lui même, il ne s'est pas si il doit dire a Rachel le plan tordu de Santana... il commence a bégayer « t'aider... t'aider a prendre conscience de tes sentiments. »

Rachel le regarde surprise, mais néanmoins toujours en colère.

« J'ai parfaitement conscience de mes sentiments Kurt ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu crois que je suis du genre a me voiler la face ? Que je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens et envers qui ? »

Le jeune garçon est encore plus perdu. Rachel sait ce qu'elle ressent, mais que ressent-elle justement. Et pourquoi refuser l'inévitable.

Les deux jeunes gens étant tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils n'ont pas vus que deux silhouettes fines les observait depuis quelques minutes. Après avoir reçu le texto de Kurt, Santana a entraîné Quinn vers l'auditorium, malgré les protestations de la blonde.

« Je refuse d'espionner Rachel » murmure Quinn a l'oreille de son amie

« C'est le seul moyen de savoir pourquoi elle refuse d'être avec toi ! »

« Si elle avait voulu que je le sache, elle me l'aurai dit... je refuse de violer son intimité »

« Arrête d'être si a cheval sur la morale, on a pas d'autre choix. Et moi je veux connaître les raisons tordues de Berry. Fin de la discussion, ferme la maintenant sinon ils vont nous voir »

Kurt ne sais pas si il doit continuer de parler, ou juste se taire et écouter Rachel, mais la brunette n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler plus. Il a besoin de la pousser a dire ce qu'il lui fait si mal, ou si peur, ou les deux.

« Si tu as conscience de tes sentiments, pourquoi tu les refuses Rachel ? » demande t-il timidement.

« Parce que ! Et je n'ai pas expliquer quoi que ce soit. Tu ne comprendrais pas... » répondes Rachel avec moi d'agressivité dans la voix.

« Oh je t'en prie, si quelqu'un peut comprendre comment on se sent quand on se découvre homosexuel, c'est bien moi. C'est ça qui te fait peur ? »

Rachel regarde son ami avec une pointe de tendresse dans le regard. Elle sait qu'il veut juste l'aider, qu'il se sent coupable.

« Cela n'a rien a voir avec ma sexualité Kurt... d'ailleurs je ne me définit pas, l'amour est juste une question de rencontre. J'ai deux papas, je te rappelle... alors être gay, ou bisexuelle, ou sexuellement fluide n'est pas un problème pour moi... »

Elle se calme au fur et a mesure qu'elle parle a son ami, elle se sent prête enfin a expliquer son comportement, et elle sait qu'elle a en face d'elle la seule personne qui peut la comprendre.

« Même si j'ai souffert pendant mon enfance des railleries des autres enfants a propos de ma famille hors norme, cela ne me pose pas de problème. »

« J'ignorais que tu en avais souffert » réponds Kurt embarrassé « Tu as toujours semblé si forte vis a vis de ta situation. »

« C'est parce que je me suis endurcie avec les années... mais bien sur que j'en ai souffert, on vit dans un trou paumé de l'Ohio. Les gens peuvent être blessants, même sans s'en rendre compte »

Rachel se perd dans ses souvenirs d'enfance. « Le plus dur Kurt, ce n'était pas les moqueries des autres enfants, mais le discours de leurs parents. C'était ça le plus dur, parce que pour moi mes papas étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes au monde pour moi, et savoir que certaines personnes se référait a eux comme des monstres, c'était juste horrible. »

Rachel essuie une larme qui coule le long de sa joue. « alors oui j'en ai souffert... et j'ai tellement souffert tout le temps Kurt »

Rachel éclate en sanglot et viens se blottir dans les bras de son ami.

« C'est pour ça que tu refuse tes sentiments pour Quinn ? » interroge doucement Kurt.

Rachel hoche la tête pour acquiescer.

« Mais c'est ça l'amour Rachel... c'est prendre un risque, on ne sait jamais si l'issue sera heureuse ou pas, mais si on ne prends pas ce risque on passe a côté de beaucoup de choses. » Kurt laisse glisser sa main dans un mouvement de va et vient dans le dos de la brunette pour la consoler.

« Je ne peux pas Kurt... pas avec Quinn. Je m'y refuse... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rachel se lève alors, et commence a arpenter l'auditorium, comme elle l'a fait dans la salle de répétition un peu plus tôt. Ses pensées sont confuses, elle est nerveuse, agitée, terrorisée, triste. Elle ne sait pas par ou commencer.

« Parce que Kurt ! »

« Mais explique moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu accorde ce droit a certaines personnes et pas a Quinn »

Rachel sent la colère qui remonte en elle. Elle voudrait être en mesure d'accorder ce droit a Quinn mais elle ne peux pas, elle ne veux pas.

« Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de souffrir de la main de Quinn Fabray ! Tu ne sais pas a quel point c'est dévastateur de souffrir par elle, tu ne sais pas a quel point j'ai souffert ces deux dernières années a cause d'elle, a quel point j'ai été anéantie, a quel point j'ai voulu ne jamais exister parfois. Tu ne sais pas a quel point Quinn Fabray peut me détruire ! »

Rachel lâche enfin tout ce qu'elle retiens depuis si longtemps, elle relâche la pression de ses épaules pour laisser tout simplement ses larmes couler.

« Je pensais que tu lui avais pardonner » murmure Kurt.

Rachel renifle avant de pouvoir continuer de parler.

« Je lui ai pardonné Kurt. Je lui ai pardonné tout ce qu'elle m'a fait... Je ne veux plus jamais le revivre c'est différent. »

Elle regarde son ami qui a l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle veux dire.

« Tu sais comment je suis Kurt. Je suis une personne entière, quand j'aime quelqu'un je l'aime plus que moi même, je l'aime plus que tout ce qui peut exister sur terre, je m'abandonne complètement a l'autre, et je ne peux pas m'abandonner a Quinn, c'est trop dur. Je lui ai offert mon amitié, et je lui ai tout donné. Mais je ne peux pas lui donner mon amour, parce que si elle doit me quitter un jour, j'en mourrais. Et ce n'est pas juste une image. Ça fait trop mal de souffrir d'amour pour elle...ça fait vraiment trop mal »

Rachel commence a manquer de souffle, sa respiration est saccadée et difficile, une boule d'angoisse lui barre la gorge.

« Je n'ai jamais laissé rien n'y personne m'abattre Kurt. Mais Quinn est la seule personne qui a ce pouvoir sur moi. La seule personne dont je ne pourrai jamais me remettre »

Rachel sanglote dans les bras de son ami. Elle a enfin réussi a dire ce qui la terrorise depuis si longtemps. Kurt reste muet devant les sanglots de son amie, il sait qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire pour apaiser son chagrin.

A l'autre bout de l'auditorium, Quinn est en aussi en larme dans les bras de Santana. Elle prend conscience de tout le mal qu'elle a fait a Rachel dans le passé. Que c'est toutes ces actions qui l'empêche d'être avec la fille qu'elle aime aujourd'hui. Elle a envie de courir vers Rachel, et de la supplier de lui laisser une chance, mais Santana la retient, et l'emmène vers la sortie en lui murmurant a l'oreille

« c'est pas le bon moment... laisse lui le temps de digérer. »

Quinn lui répond entre deux sanglots

« Je l'ai brisée... j'ai détruit la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé... »

Kurt réalise alors que Santana avait raison. Rachel est amoureuse de Quinn depuis le premier jour, il comprends aussi a quel point la vie de son amie a été un enfer pendant ces deux années, combien elle a souffert sans que personne n'en sache rien. Il admire la jeune chanteuse qui est dans ses bras, il admire sa force et son courage. Il admire la façon dont elle essaye de se protéger, et se sent encore plus misérable d'avoir fermé les yeux pendant si longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est court, mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié quand même ^^ <strong>

**Le prochain en ligne très vite...:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma première fan fiction Faberry. Je m'arrête ici, parce que c'est juste là où je voulais aller. Merci encore à tous d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de me laisser vos commentaires enjoués et tellement encourageants...:)**

* * *

><p>Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis la rencontre désastreuse entre Quinn et Rachel. Aujourd'hui est le jour où tout le monde doit chanter pour son partenaire imposé pour le Glee Club.<p>

Rachel n'est pas sortie de sa chambre depuis ces trois jours, refusant de croiser Quinn dans les couloirs ou en cours. Ses papas n'ont jamais vu leur petite fille dans une telle détresse, mais ne savent pas vraiment comment faire revenir la joie de vivre de la jeune chanteuse. Cependant, ce jour là, Rachel sort de son lit avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser abattre, elle prend son courage a deux mains, et décide qu'il est temps de retourner au lycée, et de me montrer a tout le monde, qu'elle est forte et qu'elle est déterminée a le rester, même si cela implique de chanter pour Quinn. Bien sur, elle ne chantera pas la première chanson qui lui ai venu en tête au début, mais elle peut prendre une chanson au hasard dans son très large répertoire.

Elle ouvre les grandes portes qui mènent a l'intérieur du lycée, en prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Elle se dirige vers son casier, sans que personne ne fasse attention a elle. Elle se dit que finalement cette journée sera comme toutes les autres auparavant. Peut être un ou deux slushies, ou tout simplement l'indifférence la plus totale. Une journée comme tant d'autre dans la vie de Rachel Berry.

Les premiers cours de la journée se déroulent sans encombres, elle rattrape vite le retard qu'elle a accumulé pendant son absence, elle retrouve Finn, Kurt et Blaine pour déjeuner, puis retourne a ses activités de l'après midi. Elle est juste inquiète parce qu'aujourd'hui, elle a un cours en commun avec Quinn. Comment va t-elle réagir quand elle va la voir, est ce que son cœur va s'accélérer comme avant, ou va t-il ressentir cette douleur lancinante qui ne la quitte pas depuis 3 jours. Elle a encore 2h avant d'y penser, vaut mieux se concentrer sur ce qui est important dans la minute.

Elle se dirige vers la classe d'espagnol quand elle entend une voix derrière elle appeler son prénom. Elle se fige dans le couloir et se retourne avec un regard noir

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Santana ? »

« Je voudrais te parler Rachel »

La diva scrute la brune qui se tient devant elle presque gênée.

« Où sont passés tes surnoms affectueux ? Ça fait deux fois que tu m'appelle par mon prénom en moins d'une minute. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu penses que tu n'en a pas assez fait encore ? »

« Ok Berry ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je n'ai aucune raison d'essayer d'être gentille voir même polie avec toi ! Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour Quinn. Et si c'était a refaire, je le referai. Parce que Quinn est mon amie, et c'est ce qu'on fait entre amies, maintenant si tu veux rejouer Roméo et Juliette avec elle, c'est toi que tu doit blâmer nain de jardin ! Et pas moi ! »

« Va te faire voir Santana ! Attends quoi ? Comment ça rejouer Roméo et Juliette ? »

Santana se radoucit légèrement avant de rajouter « C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler Berry avant que tu ne m'agresse »

« Est-ce que Kurt t'a parlé ? »

Santana lève un sourcil avant de répondre brusquement « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu affaire a lui une ou deux fois, qu'on est genre des potes. Non Milady ne m'a rien dit. J'étais là, j'ai tout entendu » admet la latina avec un ton d'excuse.

« Et Quinn ? Est-ce qu'elle a entendu aussi ? »

Santana baisse les yeux, avant d'admettre d'un signe de tête que Quinn avait tout entendu aussi. Rachel menace la cheerleader de son index.

« Tu fait chier Santana ! Tu fait vraiment chier ! »

Santana est surprise par le langage de la diva, qui n'a jamais été grossier auparavant. Ce qui l'a surprends le plus, c'est qu'elle laisse la minuscule chanteuse s'en prendre a elle en la menaçant du doigts sans rien dire, pire encore, elle lui présente ses excuses.

« Ok, j'ai merdé je sais. Mais maintenant Quinn est au 36ème dessous. Enfin encore plus qu'avant, c'est a dire que je pense qu'elle a creusé tellement profond qu'elle a atteint le noyau de la terre, tellement elle se sent mal. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon.. j'ai compris » déclare Rachel pour la couper dans ses pitoyables explications ou excuses a sa façon. « Et qu'est ce que je peux y faire hein ? »

« Laisse lui une chance de te prouver que tu te trompe »

« Non... hors de question » rétorque Rachel en levant la main en signe de protestation. « Tu n'as pas du écouter suffisamment, si tu oses me demander de lui laisser une chance »

« Et toi tu n'as pas du bien l'écouter elle ! Tu es tout ce qu'elle a. Elle n'a plus rien a part toi, alors non elle ne veux pas te faire souffrir, et elle ressent la même chose que toi, elle aussi elle est terrifiée, tu crois quoi Berry, que tu es la seule a avoir souffert de votre relation masochiste des deux dernières années ? »

Rachel reste muette devant la déclaration de Santana. Elle n'a jamais pensé qu'elle avait pu blesser Quinn pendant les deux années passées. Au contraire, elle a toujours essayer d'être là pour la blonde.

« Réfléchit deux minutes ! Tu es sorti avec chacun de ses mecs, elle à été abandonnée par deux mecs a cause de toi ! Elle a donné son enfant a ta mère biologique ! Ce qui veux dire qu'a chaque fois qu'elle pense à toi, elle pense a Beth ! Tu crois que ce n'est pas une putain de souffrance pour elle tout ça ? Alors maintenant, comporte toi comme quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment et qui ne fait pas que le prétendre ! Tchao Berry ! »

Les paroles de Santana résonnèrent longtemps dans la tête de Rachel, l'empêchant de se concentrer pendant l'heure d'espagnol qui suivit. Puis enfin arriva l'heure qu'elle redoutait depuis le matin, l'heure d'histoire, où elle serait dans la même salle que Quinn. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le fond de la salle avant que tout le monde n'arrive, elle ne voulait pas être la dernière a entrer et être l'objet de l'attention. Quand elle vu la blonde arriver, elle eu l'impression que son cœur venait de s'arrêter, Quinn n'était que l'ombre d'elle même, elle marchait nonchalamment dans la pièce sans lever le regard du sol. Son visage était marqué par son manque de sommeil, et par les stries des larmes qu'elle avait versé. Rachel sentit sa poitrine se serrer tellement fort, qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. C'était insupportable de voir Quinn dans cet état, elle aurait tout donné pour voir un sourire sur le visage angélique de la blonde, pour voir l'éclat brillant de bonheur dans ses yeux noisettes, pour la voir reprendre vie.

Pendant toute l'heure, Rachel ne pu s'empêcher d'observer le corps sans vie de Quinn devant elle, elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose.

La plupart de ses camarades ayant chanté leur chansons pour leur partenaire attribué, Rachel savait que son tour viendrait bientôt. Elle n'était pas encore prête a chanter pour Quinn, même si l'image qu'elle avait vue de la jeune fille plus tôt lui faisait mal. Elle n'était pas prête a chanter pour elle, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions. Quand appela son nom, elle se leva pour aller donner une partition a Brad, puis se planta devant son micro. Elle fixa le sol, puis chercha le réconfort dans le sourire de Kurt.

« Je vais chanter cette chanson pour toi qui fut mon amie Quinn » dit Rachel avec beaucoup d'émotion, tout en regardant le sol devant elle.

Elle entendit les premières notes jouées au piano, releva la tête et regarda Quinn dans les yeux, elle y vu tellement de douleurs et de désespoir, qu'elle fut incapable de chanter la moindre ligne. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais elle était incapable de chanter. Elle sentit alors les larmes couler sur ses joues et prononça très lentement :

« Je ne peux pas... je suis désolée », avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle faisait, elle se dirigea vers Finn, l'attrapa par la main, pour l'emmener en dehors de la salle en lui disant :

« Il faut qu'on parle »

Tout le monde regarda Rachel et Finn sortir de la salle de répétitions avec la même interrogation sur leur visage. Seuls Santana et Kurt se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Le jeune garçon se pencha vers Santana pour lui murmurer a l'oreille « tu crois que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? »

la latina lui répondit aussi sec « définitivement » avant de claquer sa main dans celle de Kurt.

Brittany regarda la scène amusée, puis demanda a Santana « Tu crois que Rachel a besoin du même genre d'encouragement que nous avant une compétition ? »

Santana regarda avec amusement sa petite amie, lui répondit avec un doux baiser sur la joue « Non Britt, je pense que Berry a besoin de tout sauf d'un placard justement » Brittany lui sourit, pas certaine d'avoir compris l'allusion, mais plutôt perdue dans ses souvenirs dans certains placards avec Santana.

Quinn était persuadée que Rachel était sortie parce qu'elle refusait de chanter pour elle, elle était encore plus abattue, le regard perdu dans le vide, attendant que le plafond s'écroule sur elle.

A l'extérieur de la salle, Finn regarde sa petite amie avec inquiétude.

« Tout va bien Rach ? »

Rachel secoua la tête, pour lui indiquer que non ça n'allait pas.

« Je suis désolée Finn. Mais je ne peux plus continuer a être avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup, je te jure, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Et ce n'est pas juste pour toi que je continue de prétendre le contraire. Ce n'est juste pour personne. »

Finn s'attendait a cette conversation un jour ou l'autre. Depuis que Quinn était devenu l'amie de Rachel, il savait qu'il l'avait perdue, mais il s'accrochait quand même dans l'espoir que Rachel le laisse partager encore un peu sa vie.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » lui demanda Finn, comme si cela était important.

« Parce que je vais chanter une chanson qui révèle tous les sentiments qui sont en moi. Je pense chacun des mots que je vais chanter, mais pas envers toi Finn. Je ressens ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux pas chanter tous ces sentiments en restant ta petite amie. »

« Au moins tu as l'honnêteté de le dire. C'est une des choses que j'aime le plus en toi, ton honnêteté. » répondit Finn en lui caressant la joue, avant d'ajouter « Mais tu comprendras que je préfère ne pas assister a ta performance. »

Finn s'éloigna dans le couloir, pendant que Rachel rejoignit la salle où tous ses camarades attendait avec toujours autant de curiosité. Quinn était toujours plongée dans son état léthargique lorsque la brunette entra dans la salle. Elle sorti de sa torpeur quand elle entendit la voix de M Shuester

« Où est Finn ? »

Rachel regarda en direction de la blonde, en répondant « Il ne reviendra pas pour aujourd'hui, je le crains. »

Elle alla chercher une autre partition dans ses affaires, puis la tendit a Brad dans un grand sourire en lui disant « je crois que je préfère chanter ça » Le pianiste lui adressa un petit sourire, mais reconnaissant.

Elle repris alors sa place devant le micro, encore plus nerveuse que la première fois, mais voulu dire encore quelques mots « Je chante pour toi Quinn, qui fut mon amie... et qui le sera toujours »

La blonde releva alors la tête vers la chanteuse, lui adressa un sourire timide, et sentit ses joues rougir. Les premières notes commencèrent a résonner, Rachel ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

**All of these lines across my face **Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage  
><strong>Tell you the story of who I am <strong>Te racontent mon histoire  
><strong>So many stories of where I've been <strong>Beaucoup d'histoire sur où je suis allée  
><strong>And how I got to where I am <strong>Et comment je suis arrivée ici

**But these stories don't mean anything **Mais ces histoires ne veulent rien dire  
><strong>When you've got no one to tell them to <strong>Quand tu n'a personne à qui les raconter  
><strong>It's true, I was made for you <strong>C'est vrai, je suis faite pour toi

**I climbed across the mountaintops **J'ai escaladé des montagnes  
><strong>Swam all across the ocean blue <strong>Traversé l'océan a la nage  
><strong>I crossed over lines and I broke all the rules <strong>J'ai franchi les limites et brisé toutes les règles  
><strong>And baby I broke them all for you <strong>Et Bébé, je les ai brisées pour toi

**Oh because even when I was flat broke **Oh, car même quand j'étais ruinée  
><strong>You made me feel like a million bucks <strong>Tu m'as fait me sentir comme un millionnaire  
><strong>You do, I was made for you <strong>je suis faite pour toi

**You see the smile that's on my mouth **Tu vois ce sourire sur mes lèvres  
><strong>It's hiding the words that don't come out <strong>Il cache les mots qui ne veulent pas en sortir  
><strong>And all of our friends who think that I'm blessed <strong>Et tous mes amis qui pensent que je suis bénie  
><strong>They don't know my head is a mess <strong>Ils ne savent pas que ma tête est en désordre

**No, they don't know who I really am **Non, ils ne savent pas qui je suis vraiment  
><strong>And they don't know what I've been through <strong>Et ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai traversé  
><strong>Like you do, and I was made for you <strong>Comme toi tu le sais, et je suis faite pour toi

**All of these lines across my face **Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage  
><strong>Tell you the story of who I am <strong>Te racontent mon histoire  
><strong>So many stories of where I've been <strong>Beaucoup d'histoire sur où je suis allée  
><strong>And how I got to where I am <strong>Et comment j'en suis arrivée là

**Oh but these stories don't mean anything **Mais ces histoires ne veulent rien dire  
><strong>When you've got no one to tell them to <strong>Quand tu n'as personne avec qui les partager  
><strong>It's true, I was made for you <strong>C'est vrai, je suis faite pour toi

**Oh yeah, well it's true that I was made for you** Oh oui c'est vrai, je suis faite pour toi.

Rachel n'as pas quitté des yeux Quinn pendant toute sa performance, elle a tenté de retenir ses larmes, mais l'émotion réussit a la submerger alors qu'elle chante les dernières paroles. Elle regarde Quinn suppliant de faire quelque chose, en pleurant les bras le long de son corps. C'est alors que tous ses camarades viennent l'entourer et la serrer dans leur bras. Tous éblouis par la performance, et l'émotion que Rachel leur a donné. Santana lui fait alors un clin d'œil « Bien joué Berry. »

Les autres élèves commence a libérer Rachel de leur étreinte quand Quinn s'approche d'elle, elle a les yeux remplis de larmes, et un sourire éclatant. Elle s'approche le plus près de la brunette, prend pose une main de chaque côté de son visage. « Je vais t'embrasser. Je n'accepterai pas un troisième refus. C'est la dernière fois que je tente de t'embrasser, après il sera trop tard Rachel... après » mais avant que la blonde ai pu finir sa phrase, elle sentit les lèvres douces et chaude de la brunette sur les siennes. Elles fermèrent les yeux, ignorant les autres élèves autour d'elles. Le temps s'est arrêté sur leur premier baiser. Le premier de toute une vie de baisers.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est la fin... j'espère que vous avez la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'ai déjà des idées pour d'autres histoires, donc je pense que je vous retrouve bientôt...:) <strong>

**La chanson chantée par Rachel est The Story de Brandi Carlile reprise également par Sara Ramirez dans Grey's anatomy... C'est un de mes rêves d'entendre Lea Michele chanter cette chanson... 3**


End file.
